


The Sumo Circus

by Cat_Inabasket12, ratfacereed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Gavin Reed, Circus, Connor and Nines are trapeze artists, Connor and Nines are twins, Connor breaks his leg, Eventual Smut, Gavin is a gay asshole, Gavin is a gay magician, Hank is an alcoholic, Hank is the ringleader, Multi, Nines is RK900’s name, Side Hankcon, Top RK900, Yoga, did i mention Gavin is gay, not his real name but, will add tags as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Inabasket12/pseuds/Cat_Inabasket12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratfacereed/pseuds/ratfacereed
Summary: Gavin’s a bartender who works street magic (and pickpockets) as a side income. Kara Williams offers him a job at one of Detroit’s biggest circuses. How could he say no?Well, maybe he should’ve. Who knew someone could pull off spandex that well?





	1. The Street Magician

Gavin felt a certain adrenaline begin to pump through his body as he neared his usual place of performance. The weather was nice, meaning that he could most likely guarantee a sizable crowd, and it was a Saturday, when most businessmen were off, meaning he could guarantee sizable wallets. The thought brought giddiness to his mind and a pep in his step. 

 

The bustle on the streets began to thicken as Gavin approached his corner of the street. Of course it wasn’t technically his, but he liked to think that it was.

 

He stopped, pulling out the basic tools he needed. He placed a hat upside down to collect tips, then pulled out a simple deck of cards. He liked to start simple, then slowly perform more grand tricks and hopefully, swipe a few items.

 

He began fluidly passing the cards between his hands, flipping and flicking in a way that took years to learn. This caught the attention of a little girl with brown hair. She looked around nine or ten. She began tugging on the arm of her mother, who seemed to have short dark hair, pointing excitedly towards him. 

 

A small crowd began to form around him, so he quickly began involving the crowd. Making ping pong balls disappear, guessing people’s cards, he knew it all.

 

He caught a glance at the girl who was excitedly pointing at him beforehand, and decided to do a trick on her. He pulled out a quarter and beckoned her towards him.

 

“Do you see this quarter?” He asked, placing the coin in her gaze. She excitedly nodded, watching it intently. Gavin placed it into his palm, beginning to wave around his left hand.

 

He quickly flicked the coin to his left hand, opening his right to show it gone. The girl giggled, looking back to her mom. “Where did it go?” Gavin questioned, placing his left hand behind the girls ear and pretending to pull it from behind.

 

“Looks like we have a thief on our hands!” Gavin shouted ironically, causing the crowd to laugh. He pockets the coin, and sends the girl back to her mother. Her mother gazed upon him in an odd, kind but analytical way. 

 

After about an hour of entertaining, he began to pack up his stuff and prepare for the trip home. His eyes perked up when somebody began approaching him. His heart beat hard in his chest as he worried that someone had noticed their wallet missing and come back with authorities.

 

He was about to book it when he finally finished packing and looked up to see the mother and the little girl from before.

 

“Uh- hi,” Gavin said awkwardly, picking up his bags.

 

“Hello, I’m Kara Williams,” the woman, Kara, said, extending her hand. Gavin took it, giving it a firm shake. 

 

The little girl piped up, “I’m Alice!” 

 

Gavin smiled at her, “Alice is a beautiful name,” he said. “I’m-uh-Gavin Reed,” he introduced himself, rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“I’m here on behalf of The Sumo Circus,” she begins, causing Gavin’s eyebrows to knit.

 

“You mean the one with the cute dog as their mascot?” Gavin asked, making Kara nod. 

 

“That’s the one! We’re currently in search for a magician, and with shows coming up we desperately need one. So, because of the skill you appear to possess, I’ve decided to recruit you.”  

 

“All I did was flip some cards around, it's not exactly circus worthy entertainment. It's just street magic,” Gavin snorted.

 

Kara leaned in away from Alice, who was distracted by some oddly brave pigeons, “If I'm being honest we are kind of desperate. We have people that can help teach you the stage level magic,” Kara noticed he didn't seem quite convinced, “There's also quite a fair salary you might want in on. Especially considering it seems you don't have much of a job other than street entertainment.”

 

That proposition captured Gavins attention. He stood up a little straighter now.“How much are we talking?’ he questions, raising an eyebrow at Kara.

 

Kara pauses for a minute, seemingly calculating the total in her head. “I can offer you $35,000 a year,” she proposed, extending her hand, which makes Gavin ponder for a moment. It still wasn't much of a luxury paycheck, but he'd be getting by much easier than he was now. 

 

“You’ve got yourself a deal!” Gavin exclaimed grabbing her hand and shaking it with a hint of enthusiastic sarcasm. He figured why the hell not. And he did have a thing for contortionists. Kara pulled out a pen and scribbled some information onto Gavin’s inner arm. 

 

“That should do it, have a great day Mr. Reed,” Kara gently guided Alice away from the group of pigeons and began walking away. Gavin grimaced a bit. Nobody in his entire life had ever called him 'Mr. Reed’. He hated it. 

 

~~~~

 

“Are you excited about the new performer!?” Connors voice buzzed into Nines’ ears and he sighed.

 

“What have I told you about warm ups?” Nines turned to Connor, with a calm yet stern look on his face.

 

“You need a calm, quiet environment in order to perform properly,” Connor piped up excitedly, “but this technically isn't a warm up. We're just doing yoga.” Connors face brightened with the small triumph. Nines wanted to put his face in his hands but much like Connor had said, he was stuck in a particularly difficult to hold pose that he usually didn't stay in for as long as he had. For being so chatty Connor was also doing quite a good jo- 

 

And with that thought a loud crash and thump resounded along the small studio area. Nines winced and slowly took himself out of the pose careful not to suffer the same fate. He stood normally regaining his perfect posture and dared to glance at Connor. He was laying on the floor quite dramatically and breathing heavily. 

 

“Are you okay?” Nines offered an arm to help him up.

 

Connor slowly lifted his hand and gave a thumbs up, squinting his eyes shut. “Better than ever,” He rasped painfully. Nines held back a laugh and practically plucked his brother off the floor. Connor stumbled a bit before brushing himself off. 

 

“How about we go get some water?” Nines offered, still trying to hold back laughter.

 

“Sounds good,” Connor gave an awkward chuckle to hide his embarrassment. 

 

Nines began to walk towards a cooler, glancing back at Connor who was situating himself. He lifted the lid haphazardly and plucked two water bottles out of the ice. He threw one in Connor's direction. 

 

“You didn’t answer my question!” Connor exclaimed, catching the bottle of water. Nines turned to him, recalling the question he was mentioning.

 

“We have a new performer?” He questioned, his eyebrows furrowing. This causes Connor to cock his head, smirking at the taller man. 

 

“Yeah, little bro, we need a magician remember?” He said, opening the water bottle and beginning to gulp it down.

 

“Don’t drink too fast,” Nines states, vaguely recalling Hank announcing their old magician, Daniel, quitting. 

 

“Has Hank told you anything about the new recruit?” Nines asked, sipping out of his own water.

 

“Why would Hank tell me anything?” Connor says, a light blush dusting his cheeks. This causes Nines to roll his eyes, staring at Connor.

 

“Because you’re both practically in love with each other,” Nines drawls, feeling a smile pull at his mouth when Connor sputters. It was no secret that the ringmaster and his twin had a certain connection. 

 

“I don't know what you're trying to imply. Hank and I's relationship is strictly professional.” Connor said defensively, looking down at his bare feet. Nines just hummed, unconvinced. “But he has told me about him,” Connor mumbled under his breath, folding his arms.

 

As they walked to their performance area, Connor told him of the new magician named “Gavin Reed,” found on the streets by Kara. He sounded quite underwhelming, but Nines didn’t want to be quick to judge. 

 

They slowly approached the giant platforms used for their trapeze work, Nines stopped and turned to Connor. “So, basically we got a lowly street magician to replace Daniel?” He questions, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Our shows start in two weeks Nines, we don’t have time to scour for a professional,” Connor says, making his way to his ladder. Nines contemplated what he said, before moving along to his side of the platform.

 

He began climbing, looking down at other acts practicing. Through all the chaos he picked out certain people. Simon had taken their place in the yoga room, Tina was teaching a dance to the ballet girls, and Luther was lifting weights. 

 

“Hey wait! I'll check the safety nets first,” Nines heard Connor shout as he slid back down the ladder. Nines turned his attention to the entrance of the tent. The gaudy red fabric flapped open revealing Kara and little Alice. He continued up the ladder focusing his attention on where they were going. In his attempt to get a better view he looked past them, noticing a third silhouette enter the tent. His breath froze for a second. A dirty, grungy, and very shifty looking man was behind the two. He had a messy, unkempt and certainly unprepared appearance. This couldn't possibly be the new hire. What was Kara thinking? Nines gently banged his head on the metal bars in exasperation. He saw Connor get distracted from checking the nets and walk right over to them. He did his own half slide, half climb down the ladder before skipping the last few rungs and dropping gracefully onto the floor.  He quickly made his way to Connor and grabbed his shoulder pulling him back. 

 

“Don't get within ten feet of that man until we know his intentions,” Nines whisper yelled into Connors confused face. 

 

“What I just wanted to welcome him, he's the new recruit,” Connor replied wriggling out of Nines hand and straightening himself up. upon closer inspection Nines noticed the man wasn't completely unsettling. He was, if you tilted your head just right and squinted, Nines could admit, a bit ruggedly handsome.

 

Connor bounded towards the man, a smile plastered across his face. The man immediately frowned, a sort of perturbed look crossing his face. Nines followed behind his brother annoyed, staring down at the ruggish man. 

 

“Hi! I’m Connor,” his twin introduces himself to the shorter male, jutting his hand out enthusiastically. The man, who Nines recalled his brother saying his name was Gavin, took his hand hesitantly.

 

“I’m Gavin,” he said, glancing up at Nines. He just continued to watch him, calculating his intentions and personality. 

 

“Who’s the prick that’s glaring at me? Your twin or somethin’?” Gavin asked, eyebrows furrowing towards Nines. Connor glanced at Nines, knowing that’s who he was talking about.

 

“Yes, I’m Connor and this is Nines,” Connor continued politely, gesturing towards his brother. Nines took note of the aggressive attitude Gavin displayed, making a mental note to make sure it doesn’t get out of hand.

 

“What the fuck kinda name is Nines?” he questioned, glaring at Nines. He seemed to be put off by Nines’ staring, but Nines wasn’t going to let the man intimidate him.

 

Before Connor could respond for him, Nines spoke, “It’s a nickname, and my stage name. I suggest you get used to it, because it is what I respond to” he retorts, eyeing the slight blush that dusts over the smaller man’s cheeks. 

 

“Oh good! I thought your mother popped out the first twin and couldn't come up with anything better than the number of possible baby daddies for the second,” the man smirked. Nines glared at Kara who was stifling a laugh under her hand before she noticed his gaze and quickly composed herself. 

 

Nines rolled his eyes at the immaturity of the insult, placing his hand on Connor’s shoulder and leading him back to the platforms.

 

“Well he’s…certainly a character,” Connor says, beginning to climb his ladder. 

 

Nines just scoffed, “That’s an understatement.” He felt his blood boil a bit. He gripped the rungs of the ladder so tight his knuckles were practically snow white. They never hire anyone respectable do they? 

 

Reaching the top of the platform Nines felt his head clear. He breathed in deeply smiling to himself. This is where he belonged, surrounded by insufferable new recruits or not. He still had a family here. And up so high where nobody could possibly disturb his peace, everything felt in its place. He reached out for the reinforced rope and single bar that attached to a mechanism above him. It was much more modern than was originally available in the circus before his brother and himself had arrived. He made sure of it that every piece of equipment was up to date and most importantly safe. It made no difference to the audience, but to a performer, confidence in tools was the difference between life and death. 

 

“Ready?!” Connor called from the other side. He was also pulling and testing the ropes.

 

“Let's just start with a simple test swing. I don't think we should do any flying today after that fall,” Nines shouted to Connor, who very obviously could be seen rolling his eyes even from such a distance. 

 

“Im fine! You worry too much! But if that's what you want to do then I'll go first,” Connor smiled backing up and bouncing a few times. He was siking himself up. ‘'Of course,’ Nines thought, sighing. He couldn't help but smile a bit though. He loved his brother for the times like this. When the dork was siking himself up for the small things even after he fell simply trying to do yoga. 

 

The swing started with the bar underneath Connors feet. He picked up his momentum before reaching a peak in the back and forth motion. Nines looked on, scrutinizing. Every move was being calculated inside of his mind. Contrasting to Nines level and analytical gaze, Connor held a labored smile the whole time. He watched as Connor flipped down catching the bar on his ankles, holding it there, and spread his arms swinging back and forth before regaining the momentum once again and fitting himself back onto the platform with a flourish. 

 

“I’d say the trapeze is working just fine,” He breathed and let out an excited and slightly manic laugh. Nines smiled proudly before repeating the same actions himself in order to triple check the ropes and cords of his trapeze

 

~~~~

 

Gavin was quite proud of himself at the start of the day. Now, not so much. His hands refused to work and he was having a hell of a time trying to focus. He was a better magician than this most of the time, but for some reason today he couldn't even shuffle the correct way let alone trick the human eye. He sighed returning the cursed deck of trick cards back to its spot on the already cluttered desk of his new trailer. After being shown around by Kara and dragged around by Alice he probably knew the performing tent as well as the back of his hand. 

 

He glanced around at the small space. There was the desk that seemed to be diy-ed into a janky vanity with fairy lights messily stapled around the mirror. A small bed at one end of the trailer without sheets or bedding. ‘Last guy probably took em,’ Gavin had thought. The low ceiling had a few sad lights on it already. Probably why there were strings of Christmas lights hung up around the place. As messy as it looked it held a charm and almost calming effect to Gavin. He smiled. The place was a broken down mess, but with potential. Just like him. He plopped himself onto the couch along the wall that was across from a mini kitchen. A small fridge was left and a few counters. What did this thing even used to be? Who cared Gavin was at home in it to his own surprise. 

 

BANG! The door flipped open with haste and a large man nearly slipped face first into the floor. Gavin jumped back with a shout and watched as the guy caught himself on the door. It was the ringmaster. His grey hair fell onto his face messily and he was out of uniform. He held a pained grimace on his face. 

 

“Fucking doors,” He grumbled and stumbled up the few raggedy steps. He reached the inside of the trailer and sighed, “Nice to meet you Jazzhands, the name's Hank Anderson.”

 

Gavin gave a confused look. What the actual fuck. He heard a deep bark from outside and immediately knew this was the best worst day of his life. He smiled through a still raised eyebrow and managed to speak, “Nice to meet you. Especially considering you're my new boss.” 

 

He suddenly remembered that this would in fact be the man that decided if he would stay here or not. He cleared his throat and leveled his facial expression. The culprit of the barking pushed his head through the crack in the small door. Gavin watched as the dog drooled on the floor. He was more of a cat person, but he had to resist the urge to go flap the dogs ears around and scratch its adorable head. Hank looked back at the dog and gave it a coy smile. Gavin got a better look at how he was dressed. He wore a baggy dark grey plain shirt and some sweatpants. At least he wasn't the only one around not wearing a leotard. 

 

“Sorry about the dog, not really, but I’ve heard it’s good business to be polite,” Hank said, extending his hand. Gavin stood up, taking it. 

 

“So, what d'ya think of the place?” He asked, pulling back his hand. Gavin looked at the tent, visible through the opening in his door. 

 

“It’s pretty nice,” Gavin said, wiping any of the sweatiness from his palms onto his pants. He wasn’t very skilled in making a good first impression on people, he usually fucks up and says the wrong thing at the wrong time, but he really didn’t want to mess this job up. 

 

“Yeah, okay, anyways I’m just here to give you the rundown on shit, morning routines and such,” Hank continued, handing Gavin what looked like an itinerary with multiple stains on it. “Sorry about all the mess on the page, dogs, ya know?” He said, patting said dog on the head.

 

“Not really, I have cats,” Gavin says, folding the paper and sliding it into his pocket. “Speaking of which, are animals allowed in these…trailers?” He asked. He was hoping so, he didn’t have anywhere for Asshat to go.

 

“Be kind of hypocritical if I said no, so yeah why the hell not,” Hank said. “Well, it’s time for me to get back and work and shit, get settled in or whatever, your training starts tomorrow,” he said, stepping out of the trailer and closing the door behind him.

 

Gavin released the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He would have to drive back to his apartment and get a bunch of his stuff, along with Asshat.

 

Gavin glanced around the space again, deciding to try and talk to some of the performers he hadn’t gotten to in Kara’s tour. He had, in fact, seen a contortionist in what he presumed the gym, and he’d love to get more acquainted with said man.

 

He opened the door, stepping down the stairs and feeling the whole trailer creak and threaten to break under his weight. It was a shit hole, and Gavin was in love with it already.

 

The smell of salt and sweat filled his nose as he entered the tent, hearing indistinct voices and sounds of activity everywhere. The main thing to catch his eye was the two twins currently flipping in the air gracefully. Gavin stood and stared for a minute, attention unknowingly being drawn to the taller of the two. Although usually not very flattering, he pulled off the suit so… _ well.  _

 

He shook the thoughts from his head, feeling a shiver creep up his neck. 

 

“New guy huh?” A man's voice caused Gavin to jump. He turned around seeing that the guy was an athletic build and had two different colored eyes. One was a bright blue that stood out from his dark skin and the other was green. He had on a dramatic outfit that included a long coat reaching past his knees.

 

“Jesus! You scared the shit out of me,” Gavin brushed himself off a bit, “My name’s Gavin, Gavin Reed.” 

 

“Just call me Markus. Sorry about the whole scaring the shit out of you. I have a tendency to sneak up on people,” Markus smiled kindly, shaking Gavin's hand. 

 

“What's your deal?” Gavin asked looking around at the different people scurrying to prepare for the newest show starting in around a week according to his schedule. 

 

“Animal tamer. We took in some rescue tigers and rehabilitated them. They stay outside in that huge open field most of the time. The fence may look like a prison but it's basically a five star hotel until they get sent back into the wild,” He continued rambling about some sort of conservation effort but Gavin was stunned.

 

“You handle TIGERS?! Holy shit that’s the most badass thing I've heard of in this circus,” Gavin was eager to see the creatures and had to hold back many questions. 

 

“I do have a talent for organising creatures of all sorts. Usually we just have monkeys, but they're on vacation,” Markus seemed amused with himself as he said this. Clearly he saw how amazed Gavin was. 

 

Gavin composed himself and cleared his throat theatrically, “Uh someone is supposed to train me here?” He was looking for someone to ask about that anyway. Might as well get past the tiger subject. 

 

“Oh right! Thats why im here. Kamski is waiting for you in the back. At least, what we consider the 'back’ of the tent. It's past the designated white marks that signify the stage. There's sort of a big space back there we use for costumes and stuff. Basically a ghetto dressing room for performers to exit and enter from,” Markus explained. He pointed near the area Gavin had guessed he was talking about. It was closed off with fabric matching the tent itself. 

 

“Thanks,” Gavin mumbled, making his way there and giving a quick wave gesture  to Markus. 

 

He flipped open the cloth with a bit of a woosh noise and stepped into the back. There was lights hanging around stopping Gavin from stumbling around in the dark. You know, that things lights are supposed to do. He saw a cheerful and very pretty dark haired women talking to a group of equally attractive and festively dressed dancers. She glanced at him and a big smile plastered across her face. She waved excitedly and turned back to the dancers seemingly showing them the correct foot placement for something. Gavin continued past them and saw racks on racks of costume and stage clothing separating different sections of people practicing. Vanities dragged out onto the side of the tent lined with various makeup and other stuff Gavin didn't really give a shit about. 

 

“Well if it isn't the fresh meat,” He heard a confident and smooth voice pop out from behind some sequin clothes. 

 

“Are you the Kamski guy?” He questioned, finally peeking around the rack enough to see the guy fully. He had neatly cut hair, on his head and face. He was also extremely, unsettlingly perfect. Gavin could practically feel himself barfing onto the floor already. 

 

“That would be me, usually I don't like hiding around back here but Hank wont let me near the stage when Connor is practicing,” He sounded smug as he reached the end of that sentence. 

 

“I'm afraid to ask, but my curiosity is getting the better of me. Why are you not allowed up there?” Gavin leaned towards Kamski excitedly anticipating his answer. There must’ve been a story behind this one. 

 

 “Well let's just say Hank I both agree that he is indeed an attractive man. And those tights? They do wonders for him. The only disagreement seems to be that I'm 'inappropriate’ and 'harassing his performers,” He whispered. Gavin snorted. He wasn't wrong but this just made Gavin think of the man as even more creepy and unsettling.

 

“I’ve got a thing for taller guys, too bad the taller one is an asshole,” Gavin scoffed, crossing his arms. Kamski hummed, looking confused.

 

“I’ve always seen Nines as rather respectable,” Kamski said, guiding Gavin to an assortment of illusion and trick supplies spread out on a vanity. On the floor next to it was even a small cage with a blanket covering the top. Everything on the table ranged from traditional metal rings and such and things Gavin couldn't find reason for being there. Small glass jars and cups, metal shapes the size of a baseball that didn't make much sense. Gavin perked up, wondering if maybe his new instructor knew more about the mysterious prick he had met. 

 

“Do you know his real name?” Gavin questioned, picking up some of the silk laid out. Kamski swatted his hand away, making it clear that was for later.

 

“Nines  **is** his real name to everyone, but his birth certificate name? Only Connor knows that,” Kamski responds. He picked up a top hat, twirling it in his fingers. “I’m assuming I have to start with the basics?” he asked, flipping the hat so the open side was facing upwards.

 

“I guess so,” Gavin replied, taking a deep breath before nodding and signalling for Kamski to start his lesson.

 

~~~~

 

Nines was panting heavily. He had just practised catching Connor a few times in a row. He felt tired but not exhausted. Connor and himself had both agreed that for this season, if they would be flying that Nines should catch and Connor should focus timing and stunts. Him and Connor had both ended up on opposite platforms then where they had started. 

 

“We should take a break,” Nines called over to Connor, knowing he was most likely even more tired from trying to perfect the correct motions. 

 

“One more! I can do even better this time!” Connor confidently declared from his platform. He pulled his trapeze close to himself and called to Nines once again like so many times before, “POSITIONS!” 

 

The stunt was the same each time. The same motions, same rules, same timing was needed. It worked every time. Nines didn't think anything of his aching arms or the sub par warm up they had had. He was focused on using the correct trapeze height and being ready for the full force of catching Connors weight. He didn't realize when Connor had messed up slightly and moved at a weird angle. He didn't think when at first Connor had hit his arms,  _ hard _ . He simply tried to catch him, to save the stunt. To get ready to tell him I told you so. The cords swung awkwardly and Nines had held on for dear life. 

 

Nines couldn't remember what he had said in that moment to try and comfort Connor. Maybe he had said 'I got you,’ or told him to hang on. All he could remember is the feeling of Connor slipping from his hands. 

 

It was no big deal. He had the net to land on. Nines held his breath. He watched as Connor yelped and bounced onto the net flattening his body. He sat for a small moment, seemingly relieved. Until after a split second Nines heard a click and screech. The net had failed. It wasn't set up completely. The edge where Connor landed had snapped and plopped him hard into the ground. Connors breath had looked to be knocked out of him. His leg was bent in an awkward position as he wasn't prepared for the second fall. There was another noise Nines heard when Connor fell the second time. A sickening Crack that sent Nine's head spinning in panic. He scurried to get back on the platform. The ladder was too far. Too far from his brother and too far from the ground. It wasn't a safe place anymore it was an obstacle stopping him from getting to Connor. 

 

He climbed down as quickly as possible and slipped from the bottom of the ladder stumbling from the large jump. No longer as graceful as he once seemed. He watched as Connor winced trying to untangle himself from the net, to get his leg out of the soft ropes that betrayed him. He heard a pained scream from Connor as he saw him attempt to move his leg. Nines felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

 

“Connor?!” He yelled running to Connor’s side and sliding next to him, “Somebody call an ambulance!” Tears threatened to sting at Nines’ eyes.

 

“I'm okay, Im okay! Fuck no I’m not-” Connor tried to roll but just gave up, plopping onto his back and looking straight up at the ceiling of the tent. 

 

Nines heard thumping footsteps sprinting to Connor and his side. He turned to find it was Hank. 

 

“Connor? Jesus Christ Connor!” He looked panicked and had a crazed look in his eyes. Connor smiled and closed his own eyes for a minute before glancing at Hank.

 

“Its okay Hank I'm going to be okay. I'm not dying-” Connor started reaching up to hold Hanks shoulder. Hank swore under his breath. 

 

“Help me drag him out of the net Nines!” Hank sternly commanded lifting himself from a crouch. Nines stepped up silently and heard Hank warn Connor that this might hurt. They dragged him quickly as he groaned and sucked in through his teeth. 

 

“Markus is calling an ambulance to the lot right now. I can stay with him Nines. Take… Take a break for a minute,” Hank suggested softly, looking into Nines’ eyes gently. Nines left without another word, breathing heavily. He caught a glimpse of Hank pulling Connor closer to him telling him he was going to be okay. Connor was just laughing in a scared manic way trying to convince Hank he was alright. It happened too fast. Nines couldn't even catch him when it really mattered. When he had done it so many times before. He ran. To his trailer. To where he could be alone for a minute. He couldn't face the ambulance. He couldn't face his brother, who might never be able to walk the same or even worse. He was overthinking it, he was sure, it wasn’t the first broken bone his clumsy brother had. But maybe he wasn't, and it terrified him to his very core. 

 

~~~~

 

Gavin was in the middle of learning the intricacies of making it look like you turned a plastic frog into a living frog when he heard the crash. Him and Kamski made eye contact for a second before rushing out to find the trapeze nets collapsed in. 

 

The shorter one, Connor, he recalled, was laying with his leg bent unnaturally. His counterpart, Nines, seemed to be freaking out. Hank soon joined the scene, dismissing Nines and staying with Connor.

 

Nines appeared distraught as he quickly walked out of the circus tent, causing Gavin to glance around before following after the taller twin.

 

It was hard keeping Nines in his sights, his long legs putting him at an extreme advantage speed wise. So Gavin did what everyone told him not to, he talked.

 

“Nines! Nines, wait up,” he called out, starting to jog slightly. This caught the mans attention, causing him to falter and turn around. 

 

“…Gavin? What do you need?” the man questioned, allowing him to catch up. Gavin took a deep breath, suddenly realizing that he didn’t really know why he was here.

 

“Well I-uh-I saw you walk out of the tent ‘nd shit and I wanted to…” Gavin paused for a second. “I wanted to make sure you were okay?” He finished, tone picking up in the end that left the statement uncertain.

 

Nines stares at him with his icy blue eyes, eyebrows furrowed (Gavin was starting to believe that’s just how his eyebrows looked naturally). 

 

“Make sure I was- what? We barely know each other, the only interaction we’ve had ended in you calling my mother a common whore,” Nines spat out, and now his eyebrows were furrowed for real. Gavin felt embarrassment crawl up his spine. 

 

“Listen, asshole, I was just trying to be considerate cause you looked really distraught after your little brother’s tumble and roll,” Gavin hissed, lashing out to hide his embarrassment. Nines didn’t even stifle, although his eyes did narrow.

 

“I haven’t known you for even a day and I know you aren’t considerate,” Nines said, posture straightening even more (if that was possible.) “Also, Connor isn’t my little brother,” he said, pausing, “He’s technically nine minutes older than me.” 

 

“Listen, prick- wait a minute you’re telling me your nickname is a fucking _ pun? _ ” Gavin questioned, connecting the dots. And if Gavin hadn’t known better, he would’ve said Nines smiled a bit at that. 

 

Gavin felt a light blush dust itself over his cheeks.  _ ‘Fucking ingenious prick’  _ he thought. “Just…don’t blame yourself for whatever happened. Shit happens,” Gavin said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Very eloquent phrasing,” Nines said, but there was a sparkle of… _ something _ in his eyes. 

 

Gavin scoffed, turning around to jog back to the tent.

 

“Wait! You got stuck with the rickety trailer didnt you?” Nines almost reached out and grabbed Gavin as he asked but Gavin stopped and turned around causing Nines to drop his hand awkwardly, a bit embarrassed. 

 

“Yeah it's basically a baby's first meth lab. What about it?” Gavin smirked a bit tilting his head. 

 

“Well there's always room in my trailer if you get tired of it,” Nines cooed, winking and walking away leaving Gavin a sputtering gay mess.  _ 'Was that an invitation to fuck or stay for dinner? No he winked. Definitely fuck,’  _ Gavin was smiling a bit surprised and also shocked. He hated the guy, but at the same time he still wasn't saying no.

 

~~~~

 

Nines had a dilemma. This insufferable asshole, absolute rudest person he’s met and… _ Nines was actually inviting his company. _

 

He lay in his bed, white ceiling staring back at him. His fingers clicked a pen obsessively, rolling over things in his mind.

 

_ ‘Why did he come check on me?’  _ was a question that continued to spring to mind. Even after five seconds of meeting Gavin, the shorter male had acted as though he hated him. 

 

But for some reason, Nines found him  _ interesting _ . There was an inferiority complex there, Nines was almost positive. It made no sense why he had immediately taken to trying to gain a reaction from Nines.

 

Perhaps it was his rather emotionless face, maybe he took it as a challenge that he could eventually cause anyone to crack. All Nines knew was that he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, and if Gavin wanted to play chicken then so be it.

 

His thought process was interrupted by his phone buzzing on his nightstand. He quickly snatched it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID before answering.

 

“Is he okay?” Nines immediately spat out, clicking his pen faster. 

 

“Well that’s one way to greet your mentor,” came the smooth, chilling voice of his childhood coach Amanda. 

 

“Amanda, my apologies I believed you to be someone else,” Nines said, feeling the cold grips of annoyance slowly digging into his heart.

 

“I suppose you’re expecting that man, Hank Anderson, since he’s currently at the hospital with Connor,” she stated, causing Nines to stiffen. How she knew so much about their lives to this day was unnerving.

 

“How could you know about that?” He asked, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice.

 

“Kamski, of course, we used to work together as you’re well aware and we still stay in contact. He mentioned going to your… _ odd _ circus to train a simple street magician. I asked him to give me updates on you two, as you don’t seem inclined to do so yourself,” she said, every word placed meticulously together in a way that was polite with an edge. Nines felt the grip on his pen tighten. 

 

“What do you need, Amanda?” He questioned, trying to stave off the bitterness in his throat. A hum came from the other end of the receiver, and Nines could almost see her now in that picture perfect rose garden.

 

“Connor won’t be able to perform, not with the shows coming up so soon and a broken leg. We need to brush up in your single trapeze acts and your aerial silk work,” she said, as always. 

 

The thought hit Nines like a sack of bricks. Amanda was right, Connor  _ wouldn’t _ be able to perform. He hadn’t done single trapeze in so long, not since the days when he was jealous and bitter.

 

“And why are  _ you _ telling me this?”He questioned, although he feared he already knew the answer.

 

“Now Richard, you know exactly why. I’m scheduling training sessions for us now, I will send the itinerary to you once complete,” she said, voice condescending.

 

Nines hung up, slamming the phone back into his night stand. “Fuck,” he said, weaving his hands through his near hair. He couldn’t do that, he couldn’t train with Amanda again.

 

When they were children, him and Connor loved doing activities together. Anything that one enjoyed, the other participated in as well. So when Connor approached Nines with the idea of doing gymnastics together, Nines was quick to agree.

 

Their parents quickly signed them up to train with Amanda, the best of the best. Later down the line Connor became interested in trapeze, so they began to do that together. Amanda was their trainer through all of it, but her cutting words and punishing schedules got too much sometimes. 

 

She would constantly comment on how she believed Nines wasn’t trying hard enough, that he could do better, that  _ Connor  _ was doing better. He grew resentful, began practicing on his own and pushing himself too hard. He picked up aerial silk, without Connor. It came to a breaking point when Nines began to deflect his insecurities by being rude to Connor, shutting himself off and not showing up to practices. It got to a point where he did get better than even Connor at the time. Amanda took notice and started ridiculing Connor instead. 

 

And Connor, he was heartbroken. He constantly apologized, offered to make things better, to  _ be  _ better. Nines came around after realising Connor was suffering the same fate he had. He stopped shutting himself off and started being open about his feelings with his twin. A piece of him resented Amanda for her harsh comments, but he also knew that she cared for him and his brother in her own…unique way. 

 

It didn’t stop him from hating the way she conducted her practices. The thought of being able to dance on aerial silk again was a tempting one, he had so much fun doing it as a teen. Once again, he placed his head into his hands, groaning.

 

~~~~

 

Gavin sighed happily, steaming water dripping down his face. He was scratching the stubble on his face when the song blasting from his cheap portable speaker had changed. He smiled to himself. The last semi-nice shower in a semi-nice apartment he would have for a while. He slowly reached out of the shower doors and carefully turned the volume on his phone up preparing to give the performance of a lifetime. Soon he was moving his hips to the beat of Katy Perry's firework, warming up his voice.

 

“DO YOU EVER FEEL,” He grabbed a shampoo bottle to use as a mock microphone, “LIKE A PLASTIC BAG? DRIFTING THROUGH THE WIND! WANTING TO START AGAIN!” He breathed in, laughing through the stream of water a bit skipping some of the song ready to catch up to Katy, the absolute icon. “SIX FEET UNDER SCREAMS BUT NO ONE SEEMS TO HEAR A THING-” Gavin paused mid serenade to the ringing of his phone and interruption of his coachella level performance. The song stopped and he glanced to see it was an incoming call. He sighed putting the shampoo bottle down and cranked off the water. He scooped up a towel and stood outside the shower wiping off his hands and phone screen before wrapping the towel around his waist and answering. He shook his hair out with one hand and held the phone with the other.

 

“Reed’s whore house, Give us the dough we’ll give you the hoe,” Gavin blurted into the phone routinely. He heard a deep sigh on the other side of the line.

 

“Gavin this is Hank, Im calling you in to the circus. Were having a meeting later today at three PM in light of recent events. I'm at the hospital right now, but be there ON TIME please,” He heard the pleading nature in the last bit of Hank's request. 

 

“I understand Hank. Hows uh,” Gavin began.

 

“Connor is fine. His leg is going to heal fine. God, I still can't believe any of this. The doctor said he'll be back in perfect shape but it will take some time and physical training. Nothing Connor can't handle at least. Although you should've seen the doctor set his leg. Thing set back with such a crash it was like- and oh my god the scream Connor let out- Let me tell you nightmare fuel. Anyway come to the meeting. Three PM. Don't be late Jazzhands!” Hank ended his rant with a shout and hung up. Gavin snorted and went to go finish packing to pass the time. 

 

A meow drew his attention as his wet feet slapped against the hardwood floors. Asshat sat on his bed, meowing for attention.

 

“Yeah yeah, ‘you asshole you left me here’ I get it but listen Asshat! I get to make more money than I am now and actually enjoy myself!” Gavin defended, staring back at the judgemental feline. Asshat meowed, so Gavin meowed back before beginning to get dressed.

 

He threw on a basic hoodie and sweatpants, second guessed himself, and then threw on jeans. He wanted to look semi-nice incase he ran into someone.

 

Gavin groaned as he realized he wanted to look nice  _ for _ someone. And that someone happened to be a tall prick with a pole up his ass.

 

“You’re right Asshat, I have the worst taste in men,” Gavin sighed, beginning to pick up bags to take out to his car.

 

The remnants of the old singers, Katy Perry’s, voice echoed through his head as he swung his hips and hummed, shoving everything of any value into his backseat.

 

“Okay, your turn Asshat,” he sighed, picking up the cat and taking it down to his car. He tried to make the trip quick to make sure the little fucker didn’t have a sudden mood change and add another scar to Gavin’s face.

 

He placed the feline into the passenger seat, and taking his own seat in the drivers. Asshat immediately curled up and began to sleep. 

 

His car was a piece of junk, there was no hiding that, but it had sentimental value. It was there when he had lost his apartment, when he couldn’t get a job, when he was down in the depths of sorrow. It was a good car, and Gavin wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

“You’ll love the new place Asshat, it’s almost as much of a piece of shit as you,” Gavin jokes, wheezing under his breath. 

 

Asshat gave an unimpressed “mrow.”

 

Gavin doubted the cat could be shaken by anything, much less a shitty joke. He had found the bastard fist fighting a raccoon for fucks sake. Yet, he found himself fondly smiling at the cat and scratching its soft gray fur. His thumb moved to the scar along the cat’s eye. The dumbass was obviously a street cat, and hell it still acted like one, it just seemed to take a liking to Gavin.]

 

_ ‘Maybe it’s because we both have scars’ _ Gavin joked in his head, turning his attention back to the road.

 

~~~~

 

“Welcome home!” yelled Gavin as he dropped Asshat on to the ground. The cat plopped onto the trailer floor and sniffed around cautiously for moment. Gavin was half expecting the cat to reel back considering it smelled like old socks. Good thing Gavin brought some febreze and cleaning supplies. He had started unpacking into the trailer when he checked the time on his phone. It was nearly three. He would have to be punctual at first. Also he knew resting bitch face was probably going to be worried sick about his brother. He hated to admit it but he was worried about the both of them. He made sure Asshat had some food and water set out and his litterbox was in plain view for him before running out and making his way to the tent. 

 

He walked into what looked like the weirdest family reunion in the history of ever. It had been a few days and Connor was already out of the hospital. Looks like Hank was there to give him a ride back. He had a bright blue cast and crunches under his arms. A dorky smile was plastered onto Connors face. Gavin could see Kamski getting uncomfortably close to Connor as Hank was standing next to him looking ready to panic if Connor so much as sneezed in a concerning way. He saw Luther, the big bodybuilding guy holding little Alice up on his shoulders. He saw the little girl was holding a gift box wrapped with sparkly pink paper. Clearly she had chosen the wrapping herself. 

 

His gaze fell to the array of signatures that littered Connor’s cast and then his eyes drifted to Mr. Resting Bitch Face himself. They made eye contact, Gavin suddenly aware that the man had been watching him since he walked in. 

 

Connor unwrapped this gift, pulling out a handmade get better card first. Gavin shuffled closer to the crowd, attempting to mold in.

 

“Kind of you to show up rookie,” Nines teased. Gavin shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I was told three PM,” Gavin retorted, raising his hands above his head in mock defeat. 

 

“Thank you,” Nines whispered, leaning closer to Gavin. Gavin felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and the urge to move, somehow, get rid of the sudden rush of energy. He cleared his throat and watched as Alice helped Connor open the rest of his gift. 

 

It turned out to be a pillow for his foot and other various trinkets Alice had given him. Gavin smiled. It was the cutest shit he'd seen in a while. He felt Nines grab his hand and he froze. He turned towards him confused before realizing Nines was opening his hands and slipping a red sharpie into them. Gavin sighed relieved and yet slightly disappointed. 

 

“Alright I get the message, I'll sign it,” He said to Nines before slipping past everyone and looking at Connor. “You feeling better twink?” Gavin remarked, crouching down to sign his cast. He glanced at the other signatures. One of which was Kamski with a little heart dotted above the ‘i’. The entire name had been crossed out messily and underneath was messy writing, most likely Hanks, spelling out the word, 'Cuntski,’ with a little middle finger doodled above the 'i’ instead of a heart.  _ ‘Classy Hank, real classy,’ _ thought Gavin, but he had to admit he might've done the same himself. He signed as neatly as he could, adding a heart in his name too, except it wasn't a heart and he just doodled a penis next to Nines fancy ass cursive signature. He made it small enough so no one would see it unless looking up close. He got back up and handed the marker to Connor smiling mischievously.

 

He sauntered back to stand beside Nines as other various things were handed to Connor, and Gavin felt like a bit of an asshole for not getting anything.

 

“I didn’t know this was a gift exchange, I don’t have anything!” He whispered into Nines’ ear, using it as a way to apologize and a cry for help. 

 

“Just sign the card I got for him,” Nines offered, handing him a pen and a card with puppies on the front. In the middle was a printed “We’re sorry times have been ruff!” which almost made Gavin puke. 

 

He wrote a simple “Hope you get better twink,” before signing a messy signature. He handed both items back to Nines. He read Gavin’s note before closing the card.

 

“Takes one to know one,” he commented, causing Gavin’s face to erupt red and him to start sputtering.

 

“I-I’m not a twink! You don’t even know if I’m gay or not!” Gavin whisper-yelled. Nines eyed him, eyebrow cocked. 

 

“You’re not exactly subtle about it,” he teased, before walking over to Connor and handing his gift and card.

 

Connor read the card, smiling brightly. He glanced at Gavin with the same huge smile, a silent thank you. He then tore the tissue paper out of Nines’ bag. He pulled out a box, opening it and gasping. 

 

He looked up at Nines and smiled fondly, prompting Nines to dig under the collar of his shirt and show the necklace he was wearing. 

 

Gavin could make the shape out, it was a silhouette of a trapeze artist. Connor quickly pulled out the necklace, which was matching, and turned to Hank, asking for help putting it around his neck. Hank did so, and then Connor tried to go in for a hug (as well as he could while holding crutches.)

 

Nines got the sign, hugging his brother and walking back towards Gavin. 

 

“What’s so special about it?” Gavin asked after all the commotion ended, walking alongside Nines to wherever he was going. 

 

“We’re both trapeze artists,” Nines answered, looking quizzically at Gavin. 

 

“Well no shit, but I don’t think you and the twink would get teary eyed over sharing a hobby,” Gavin reasoned, rolling his eyes.

 

“The last time Connor got into a trapeze accident, he was doing single trapeze. I was…I refused to practice with him, told him I wanted to do it alone, and he suffered from it. It’s stupid but- it feels better when I’m at least here for him now,” Nines explains, interlocking his hands behind his back. Gavin nodded, processing the information. His fingers twitched, almost reaching out to take Nines’ hands. Instead he placed a gentle hand on his arm.

 

“It wasn’t your fault,” he started, causing Nines to stop walking. “You’re a good brother and…I’m sorry- you know for being kind of a dick when we first met,” Gavin apologized. He made eye contact, noticing the slight shininess in Nines’ eyes. He was tearing up.

 

Pushing aside his nervousness, he pulled Nines into a hug. Nines put his arms around Gavin as well, stating a ‘thank you’ into his ear followed by a quiet laugh and, ‘'See, I knew you were gay.”


	2. The Dinner

Despite Connors injury, Gavin still had to train the rest of the day with Kamski. He finally managed to seamlessly make a goldfish appear out of nowhere in one of those small plastic bags, and turn the flowers he had pulled from his coat into real roses to give a lucky audience member during the show. Nines knew this because he wouldn't stop running around and showing everybody. He was adorable, like a small child showing a bunch of adults his accomplishments. At least he looked proud of himself. Nines thought the tricks were quite admirable and would definitely make the show. At least the goldfish one. He still couldn't fathom how Gavin had done that.

 

Still, as Nines snuck into Gavin’s trailer to leave the small neat note on his bed, after making it for Gavin with some extra sheets from his trailer he questioned his actions. He felt bad that Gavin was sleeping on nothing for the past few days after moving in his small amount of belongings. The note felt dramatically different from the rest of the trailer. Although slightly tidy, the lights strung up on the ceiling, empty takeout bins and fast food bags left out gave an impression Nines wasn't used to. It was quaint and charming in its own way, but Nines and Connor had always liked things neat and tidy. Nines was more about an organised environment and Connor was a stickler for healthy living and sanitary stuff. He sighed, straightening out the note and preparing to leave before Gavin caught him in the trailer. He remembered slipping that red marker into Gavin's hand, wanting to keep it there in his own, feel the comfort of somebody else's touch. It felt for a single, brief moment, maybe Gavin wanted to stay like that too. He shook away the thought and quickly, without a sound, despite the nature of the broken down trailer, disappeared back to his own.

 

“I gave him the note,” he announced, walking up to his brother. Connor was sitting, leg propped up in the pillow Alice had given him and reading a book.  _ Death on the Nile _ , one of Connor’s favorite mysteries. 

 

“What’d he say?” Connor asked, eyes still stuck to the book. Nines sat down beside him, placing his hands into his lap.

 

“Well I just left the note on his bed, actually” Nines said. Connor bookmarked his page quickly, closing his book.

 

“I thought you wanted to clear up any possible confusion?” Connor questioned, raising his eyebrows towards Nines.

 

“I got too nervous,” Nines admitted, averting his eyes from Connor’s gaze. Connor smiled and shook his head, returning to his book.

 

The sudden sound of a familiar voice shook him out of his thought.  _ Amanda. _

 

“Nines, why is Amanda here?” Connor questioned, looking at Nines.

 

“She was supposed to send me an itinerary we-I-“ Nines tried to explain. Connor’s eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“Nines, why is Amanda here,” Connor asked more harshly this time. Nines breathed in a sharp breath.

 

“She said you wouldn’t be able to perform by the time our shows come around, she didn’t even give me a chance to protest and now- now she’s my trainer,” Nines trailed off, heart dropping by the look of betrayal that flooded into Connor’s face.

 

“Connor,  _ Nines _ ,” came her voice, closer than before. She said the nickname with an edge of bitterness, knowing she didn’t like it but still used it for the sake of trying to be cooperative.

 

“Amanda,” Nines said back, standing up to greet her. Connor continued to sit, mouth closed in an uncharacteristic silence.

 

“I hope you both are doing well. Follow me, Nines,” Amanda said, gesturing for him to follow her. Nines did, looking sympathetically at Connor. She didn't even bother to ask how he felt. If he'd ever be better.

 

“I’ve set up some silk and single trapeze materials,” Amanda said. She gestured to where he could see the silk. “I also made sure the trapeze was up to standard as to not lose another trapeze performer,” she said offhand. Nines furrowed his brows, tightening his lips.

 

“I printed out the itinerary, I just simply came by to make sure everything was okay but decided to get you acquainted with the silk once again,” Amanda said, leading him to the giant silk hanging from the ceiling. Nines hummed, placing his hands out to touch it.

“Hey prick, what's the huge rag doing here?” a voice, Gavin’s voice, rang out. He bounded up to him, his stupid top hat placed upon his head.

 

“Excuse me, my client and I are trying to do a session, please leave,” Amanda bit out, causing Nines to grit his teeth.

 

“Jesus it talks,” Gavin retorted, glaring at Amanda with a venom Nines hadn’t thought him capable of.

 

“You must be the incapable street rat Kamski is training,” Amanda scoffed, watching Gavin, unimpressed, “I knew Hanks standards were low but… not quite  _ this  _ low.” Gavin continued to stare right back at her, anger seething off of him.

 

“Listen here, dusty bitch, just because you haven’t been fucked since Jesus died on the cross doesn’t mean you get to talk to me like that” Gavin spat out, and Nines almost choked.

 

“Gavin,” he started, trying to calm him down.

 

“Nines, get your disgusting “friend” away from here,” Amanda said, full of spite. “I knew you had poor taste but really?” she commented, causing Nines to feel a pang of unworthiness.

 

“What the fuck did you just say about me? Bad taste? I’ll show you bad taste when I shove my foot down your fucking throat!” Gavin shouted, face red.

 

Nines grabbed his arm, dragging him away. “Let me go, asshole, I’m going to knock her in her jaw. Don't worry I wont hit anywhere near her uterus. The things so old it might crumble up and fall out if I'm not careful-”

 

“Gavin stop!” Nines whisper yelled grabbing him more harsh and pulling him forward. “It's… it's not worth it.” 

 

Gavin continued to breathe sharply out of his nose, so Nines placed a gentle hand on his cheek. He felt him tense up, eyes flickering to make eye contact.

 

“I don’t like her either…but she knows how to train me,” Nines breathed out, thumb unconsciously rubbing against the slightly rough skin. 

 

“I-uh-okay,” Gavin said, standing awkwardly but not pulling away from the touch of Nines’ hand. 

 

Nines let his thumb run his cheek one more time before letting go and walking back to Amanda.

 

“Let’s get started, now that heedless distractions are out of the way,” Amanda said bitterly, gesturing for Nines to go change. Nines gave a slight groan, glancing back at Gavin before moving to the dressing rooms.

 

~~~~

 

Gavin had confusedly, angrily, and well, gayly stomped his way to the back room of the tent where he and Kamski usually practiced. He was pissed and confused and he sort of wanted to fuck Nines but actually he didn’t because that was weird and he was still sort of a prick but not anymore- What was he thinking again? 

 

“Woah, you don’t look great Reed, what’s troubling you?” He heard Kamksi shout from near the choreographer. They were both approaching him. The girl, smiling while Kamski looked as deadpan creepy as ever with that dumb smirk of his. 

 

“Thank you captain obvious. Let’s just get back to work. We were practicing the costume change behind the curtain?” Gavin spat, attempting to change the subject.

 

“Ah yes but first, our choreographer here wants to help train you for the opening sequence. I have an old coworker that’s shown up to train Nines and well, she’s a bit overbearing. I have to have the kids back,” Kamski stated matter-of-factly. He brushed past Gavin calmly and headed out to the stage area. 

 

“Old is right. I think I recognised her from Jurassic Park reruns,” Gavin shook his head, “ Anyway! Just, Hello my name is Gavin Reed. You probably knew that already but I didn't catch your name. I’m not much for first impressions,” He reached to shake hands with the woman but she grabbed his hand, with a surprisingly strong grip he might add, and pulled him in for a bro hug. 

 

“Call me Tina!” She beamed, letting go of him and putting her hands on her waist, “I’m the resident no bullshit choreographer that basically holds the place together. Also the prettiest, aside from the costume designer, but don’t tell her I said that,” TIna winked leaning close to him. And then backing up with a laugh. 

 

“Anyway your routine is pretty simple at the beginning since all you do is magic. That sounded rude, what I mean is that you don't dance or anything in the actual show so you won't be expected to at the beginning,” Tina glanced at Gavin to see if he was paying attention and then continued explaining to him what he was supposed to do.

 

It was his job to make some streamers appear out of nowhere, his jacket actually, and throw them at the crowd near the middle where he would be walking. Sort of a cute little action that got the crowd a little hyped up to interact with the performers. He was told he would be one of the performances that got more personal with the audience and at the same time he would lie and trick them into thinking for a moment his magic was real, he’d also be good reviews when the audience remembers,  _ ‘Hey, I got to be a part of the show in some way!’ _ It was a sure fire way to get repeat customers apparently. 

 

Profit was, of course, the main goal in his own mind, but Tina did go on a bit about how she liked that the kids in the audience got to have an unforgettable experience at the circus. He supposed he could see her point, but he wasn’t about to admit to thinking kids were anything more than sticky balls of energy that only ate, drank, slept, and pooped, with the occasional vomit of course. 

 

_ ‘Fuck did I just describe myself?’ _ He thought suddenly, having a slight mental crisis. The next few hours were about finding his proper position and how to avoid interrupting other performers when everyone first ran out on stage to greet the audience. The proper way to walk, which apparently he had been walking incorrectly his entire life, and also how to properly smile in a kind way, which was another thing he had apparently been doing wrong this entire time. 

 

“Well if you smile like that you’ll scare the kids,” Tina breathed out annoyed trying to explain to Gavin that he looked like a predator. 

 

“I can’t help it! I’ve had a long day!” He pleaded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He had to admit though, he enjoyed hanging out with Tina. 

 

“Why don’t you head back to your trailer and rest for the rest of the day, I have some more important performers to tend to,” She teased shrugging her shoulders at Gavin. He didn't argue, quickly heading out back near the stage area ready to exit the tent through the large entrance. 

 

And then he saw Nines. He couldn't help at least sneaking a glance at him. I mean Nines had basically already won him over no matter how much he hated himself for it. He shouldn't be that easy. What caught his attention wasn’t Amanda’s bitchy stare that screamed judgement as she watched intently after every slight movement Nines made. It was the fact that Nines was currently doing the splits mid air on fucking silk,  _ upside down _ .

 

“Holy shit that hurts to  _ watch _ ,” He mumbled to himself amazed. He gulped a bit. How was he supposed to score that? There was no chance Nines was actually interested in him. Maybe Nines was just teasing him earlier, using his charm to seduce Gavin out of throwing hands with his instructor. He felt his face heat up a bit as a thought crossed his mind,  _ ‘He’s so-he’s so flexible-’ _ He shook the thought away and quickly half walked half sprinted his way out of the tent to find his trailer and plop into his bed exhausted by his own thoughts that betrayed him. When he made it back to his trailer he realised the blood wasn't just racing to his face. Asshat meowed at him and he groaned collapsing into his…. Made bed? He didn't make his bed earlier. He felt something stabbing him from under his chest. It was a note.

 

“What, did you learn to fucking write while I was gone?” He quizzed the cat not expecting an answer. The pristine note had gotten a bit crumpled under him and he scooted to the edge of the bed, resting his back on the wall. He flipped it over realising his name had been embossed on the front in gold. Not just written, it was fucking embossed. He slipped the paper open expecting to have won the lottery or something.

 

“Dearest Gavin,” He began reading aloud to Asshat who curiously hopped onto the bed next to him, trying to chew on the card, “You have been invited to have dinner with both Connor and myself. It is an honor, I know, but don’t get too excited just yet, sincerely Resting Bitch Face,” Gavin chuckled. How did he know? He could smell the sarcasm on the card but still, he smiled to himself like an idiot. 

 

“See Asshat. He TOTALLY wants to fuck,” Gavin said, petting the cat’s head as it happily purred. He would have to find something semi-nice to wear. He noticed the time scribbled on the bottom of the note in neat pen writing. He realised he only had about a half hour to get ready. He glanced around a bit nervously. He felt uncomfortable and, well, extremely horny. He would have to either have to hide this at dinner or take care of it right now. 

 

Taking care of it now was probably the better option. 

 

He stood up, searching through his closet for something nice to change into after his shower. He picked out a simple button up with jeans he knew made his ass look nice. He walked into the bathroom, beginning to strip after he closed the door.

 

He was only half hard, but even the thought of getting off was quickly getting him more excited. He placed a hand on himself, groaning at the sense of relief it offered. 

 

The water was the warmest it had been in a while, but the shower was still claustrophobic. Somehow the close quarters made Gavin even more eager.

 

He wrapped a hand around himself, letting out a sharp breath. He rested his head against the wall of the shower for a moment, breathing heavily. One hand pressed into a fist against the wall.

 

“Fuck,” He breathed out quick, feeling the hot water fall down his face and back. He started out slower, more gentle, but the more into he got the rougher he was with himself. He tried to hold back a few moans but was too focused to realise anyone might hear him. Through the hard breaths he remembered mumbling out the word, “Nines,” before gritting his teeth and biting down on the hand that was pressed against the wall slightly. The slight pain only brought him more into the moment. He imagined Nines stupid long fingers stroking his sides, replacing his hand. He whined, throwing his head back. The water was running cold, he needed to finish up soon. He bit his lip, making his strokes tougher and faster, trying to hold back moans. He reached his peak, a huge whine falling out of his throat as he bucked into his fist through his orgasm. 

 

_ ‘Fuck’  _ he thought,  _ ‘What am I gonna do.’ _

 

~~~~

 

Nines had realised It was getting close to the time he had written on Gavins card and wanted to check to make sure he had been back to his trailer to see it. He also figured he should say hi in person. Nines realised he had left in a bit of a hurry from the tent looking pretty flustered after seeing him and Amanda. He might’ve been a little mad still. Nines wanted to make sure he would actually show up. He approached the door of the trailer hearing the water inside running. He approached the doors, a little amused. He saw the note and he was even showering to get ready? He rested his head against the door into the trailer mostly wanting to find out if Gavin sang in the shower. It sounded like Gavin to do so. He knew he was being nosy but didn’t care. He focused on listening harder when he heard a noise he wasn’t exactly expecting. There was loud moaning coming from inside. It was only Gavin’s voice. Nines jumped back a little shocked and embarrassed. His pale face now resembled a tomato and he had the urge to run away, hide and possibly jump off a bridge. He couldn't help but keep thinking of Gavin in the shower, masturbating, and he hated himself for it. He was going to need to bleach his own brain out after this. He knew it was natural but at the same time he of all people had to stumble upon Gavin of all people. He scurried away back to his trailer unsure if he would be able to make it through this dinner. 

 

Nines carefully placed some plates around the table, napkins and all. He made sure everything was placed properly before Connor hopped next to him from his cooking to correct Nines work. 

 

“The napkins go on top of the plate. You only put them in front of the plate if your feeding a child. Not that Gavin is any different but,” Connor fussed over the shuffling of the napkins.

 

“Please do not put Gavin and child in the same sentence,” Nines pleaded.

 

“What happened at the trailer?” Connor chuckled, “Why wont you tell me!? I’m your brother I need to know what has you so flustered.” He finished his sentence while hobbling back to the food he was cooking. Nines attempting to think of anything else but naked Gavin at the moment he tried to think about food. Connor was making grilled chicken and seasoned veggies. He wasn’t making anything fancy just yet because what he was focused on was the dessert he kept talking about nonstop. Some sort of triple chocolate caramel something brownie with icecream and various toppings on top. Nines felt his stomach rumbling thinking about it. 

 

“I don't know where you got the cooking skills from Connor, mom and dad never cooked a thing in their lives,” Nines offered a conversation topic.

 

“I also got the good looks,” Connor punched Nines playfully on the arm before scooping the food into a bowl, steaming hot and placed the food on the table. It wasn’t hard for him to move around the small kitchen. Their trailer was a bit bigger than average but it’s mostly because they stayed together and needed two seperate beds. Nines saw Connor fiddle with his phone a bit for a second, apparently texting someone. 

 

“Who are you talking with?” He teased, walking closer to Connor and snatching his phone away.

 

“Hey! Give it back!” Connor leaned forward almost falling, “No fair! I’m a cripple! This is a hate crime!” He reached out trying to grab Nines but Nines held the phone away from him, ready to snoop. He saw a few very flirtatious messages, he glanced at the name expecting it to be Kamski but gasped when he saw who it really was.

 

“ _ Hank _ is flirting with you! Oh my god Connor I knew it!” Nines pointed at him as he shouted.

 

“He’s just drunk! He does this all the time! Please keep your voice down!” Connor was scooting towards him trying to grab his phone back from Nines grasp. He looked genuinely worried. Nines smiled mischievously ready to read a few messages out loud just to mess with Connor.

 

“Connor,” Nines did his best lovestruck impression, “‘I need to see you’, spelled with the letters C and U by the way Connor, ‘I can't stop drinking about you’,” Nines paused confused before laughing and continuing, “Thinking, damn autocorrect,” He practically fell to the ground laughing at this point. Connor snatched his phone back and gave Nines an angry yet embarrassed look. 

 

“Like I said he’s just drunk,” Connor quickly shoved the phone back into his pocket before it buzzed a few more times causing Connor to scowl. 

 

“He’s got it bad for you Connor,” Nines suggested, shrugging his shoulders sitting down at the small table.

 

“Not everyone at this circus is gay Nines,” Connor groaned.

 

“Not yet,” Nines joked, “but they’ll learn.”

 

Connor just shook his head, “I should go check on him, I might miss dinner,” He explained.

 

“That’s fine. Do what you need to do, and go get some Hank!” Nines called to Connor as he slipped out of the trailer flipping Nines off. It took about half a minute to realise that now Nines had to be alone with Gavin for dinner. He smacked himself in the face for not stopping his brother sooner when he heard and watched the door swing open quickly. 

 

“Connor?” Nines asked before seeing Gavin step into the trailer awkwardly. He cursed himself.

 

“Nope, just me,” Gavin started, walking into the trailer a bit slowly, “Sorry I’m late I uh.. Had to finish something,” The smirk after those words that popped up on Gavin's face caused Nines’ face to redden. He cleared his throat looking at the wall for a second before straightening his shirt collar. He was wearing a grey button up and some dark jeans. He went for business casual, He didn’t exactly have many dates, not that he considered this a date. It wasn’t supposed to be one at least. Gavin looked amazing, a plain button up and jeans that, to put it plainly, made his ass look amazing.

 

“You’re actually just in time, take a seat” Nines said as he awkwardly patted next to him. 

 

~~~~

“What’s on the menu, prick?” Gavin asked, sliding into the chair beside Nines.

 

“Connor made grilled chicken, with vegetables on the side- wait I’m so sorry, what would you like to drink?” Nines responded, quickly standing up and making his way to the kitchen. Gavin stayed quiet for a second, most likely thinking.

 

“What’cha got?” Gavin asked, crossing his legs. The subtle motion caught Nines attention, making unspeakable thoughts run through his minds for no reason.

 

“Water, apple juice, grape juice, and milk,” Nines said, opening the fridge. Gavin scrunched up his nose, not even a Coke?

 

“I’ll take a water,” Gavin chose, resting his elbows on the table.

 

“Elbows off the table,” Nines said automatically. He made to apologize for the comment, but was taken aback by how Gavin had immediately taken his elbows off and blushed.

 

Nines placed a glass of ice water in front of Gavin and himself. “Where’s Connor?” Gavin asked, watching Nines sit down again. 

 

Nines thought for a moment, did he really want to embarrass his brother right now? Of course! “Answering Hanks booty call on short notice,” Nines looked around at the drink options trying to remember if they had alcohol or not, he desperately needed some at the moment. Gavin was choking on his water at the table. 

 

“I fucking knew it! Although I didn't think Hank was gay,” Gavin pondered.

 

“He's never been married, from what we know. Connor says he's straight as a board but i think Connor indirectly punched through the board,” Nines responded absentmindedly pondering about whether to reveal the wine he had just found or try having a sober conversation with Gavin. He also realised while he was bent over Gavin may or may not be staring directly at his ass. He quickly jumped up almost knocking his head on a cabinet. He spun around revealing the wine.

 

“Found a better drink,” Nines breathed out quickly.

 

Gavin snorted, “What are we soccer moms? You gonna gossip about Karen from human resources or some shit?” Gavin tilted his head and gave a half judgemental half intrigued look. 

 

“Well Karen is sort of a bitch so...” Nines stated, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

Gavin laughed and sighed, before saying, “Fine this dinner is already practically a date, might as well seal the deal.” 

 

“Well usually I don't try this hard so be grateful,” Nines winked jokingly and grabbed them both a glass from above him in a separate cabinet. He poured each of them a reasonable amount after nearly losing the cork, even though at this point he was tempted to chug it right out of the bottle. 

 

He sat down handing Gavin a drink, to which Gavin responded by raising his glass in a toast and saying, “To Karen! And her stupid fucking kids!” Nines almost choked on the wine and held back a laugh.

 

“You do smile!” Gavin chuckled grabbing some of the food set out for the both of them and scooping it onto his plate. Nines followed suite, thankful the food wasn't cold. 

 

“If you're wondering why dinner is so boring, Connor wanted to try this pinterest dessert thing and use us like guinea pigs,” Nines confessed. 

 

“Well what was it? Now I’m curious,” Gavin admitted. 

 

“Brownies with icecream on top in simple terms. Diabetes in a bowl in complex terms,” Nines laughed a bit.

 

“Well shit do you still have the ice cream?” Gavin asked excitedly.

 

“Yeah- wait, why didn't i think of that?! We can just eat some ice cream when were done,” Nines took a few bites of chicken which were anything but boring thanks to Connor being an actual pro chef for some reason. Who taught him? Their old maids? 

 

“Damn your brother can cook! He is such a housewife. I mean I'd fuck him for the food,” Gavin teased, probably trying to get a reaction. 

 

“Is that so?” Nines dropped his voice an octave, raising an eyebrows. Gavin audibly gulped, eyes flickering away as to not make eye contact. Noticing how close he had leaned in, Nines sat back up straight and began eating again. Gavin quickly shoveled more food into his mouth.

 

“I'm not trying to make a pass at your brother I swear. Believe me I've seen what Hank does to Kamski for it,” Gavin reassured, his nerves on edge.

 

“Yeah,” Nines started laughing, “My God there are some stories with Kamski! You have no idea,” Nines could see the relief on Gavin's face to break the tension.

 

“Oh I've got to hear this,” He replied taking a sip of his wine dramatically causing Nines to smile at him. Gavin looked so nice when he smiled. The thought made Nines want to keep him that way.

 

“Alright so, when Connor and I were around nineteen we met Amanda's coworker Kamski. He was good looking, older, clean cut, basically everything Connor was into at the time. So of course Kamski, well he plays along. He never actually had a thing for Connor back then, I'm not really sure about now. But anyway, Connor was the most awkward kid around him. Everytime Kamski was around he was the clumsiest, most off balance- I mean a three legged dog could walk better,” Nines couldn't help but laugh just remembering.

 

“And Kamski led him on?” Gavin questioned, seemingly surprised. He seemed fully invested in the story now.

 

“Oh absolutely. There was one day where I went back in to the gym we had practised at because I forgot my water bottle, I kid you not Connor was practically  _ crawling _ on him. This poor man was trapped between a horny teenager and a solid wall,” Nines thought back to the look on Kamski's face.

 

“Why was he trapping him!?” Gavin tilted his head at the thought.

 

“He thought the whole time he was making passes at  _ me _ not him. My God he was ready to kick a creepy older guys ass just for trying to take advantage of his brother no matter how much he was crushing on them. To this day Kamski and I tease him for being so oblivious back then, it's why Connor doesn't take the flirting seriously. I guess Hank just didn't get the memo,” Nines finished his story and smiled to himself before clearing his throat. He was almost done with the food.

 

“So now Connor has a thing for Hank?” Gavin asked, mouth full. Nines internally cringed at the bad manners. “Doesn’t really seem like his type, based on what you described,” he finished, swallowing what he held.

 

“Connor saw past Hank’s…unpleasant manners I’m guessing. He has a talent for that,” Nines sighed, looking down. He couldn’t look past manners and first impressions a lot of the time, if he had told himself two days ago that him and Gavin would be on, essentially a date, he would have been slapped clean across the face.

 

But now that he sat there, watching as Gavin slightly smiled and looked at him, he didn’t regret it at all. Nines felt himself leaning closer to Gavin, hovering one hand over Gavins lap and practically pinning him against the chair. He wanted to kiss him, to grab him and pull him close and feel his lips, see how it tasted. He could practically smell Gavins deodorant by now. Nines gazed into Gavins dark eyes and found the same confusion, nerves, longing inside of them. He felt his eyes numb a bit and he leaned in even closer now. Gavin had relaxed, seemingly okay with what was happening. Before Nines could seal the deal he jumped back, hearing the trailer door swing open. He felt his heart race for a split moment. He watched as Gavin hopped up from his seat too, and they both glanced over at who had interrupted what was just happening. 

 

It was Connor. His hair was a mess and he looked like he had been caught up in a tornado. Nines could smell the alcohol from where he was sitting. Nines cleared his throat and straightened his collar getting up to help his brother who was struggling to get up the few steps with his crutches. 

 

“What happened?!” Nines questioned intently, helping carry his brother up the steps. 

 

“I don't-I don’t want to talk about it in front of the  _ guest _ ,” Connor spat out gesturing in Gavin’s direction. 

  
“No-no it's fine, I should uh” Gavin tripped over his words shuffling out from behind the small table and making his way to the door, “I’ll go!” He shouted a bit, catching the door and practically jumping out. Nines grabbed his arm on instinct, harder than he meant to. Gavin paused glaring at his arm and Nine’s hand for a moment. Nines realised what he was doing and quickly let go. He mumbled a sorry but Gavin was already out the door.  _ ‘’Fuck,’ _ Nines thought,  _ ‘What am I going to do?’.  _ Nines paced away from Connor to his respective bed and plopped onto his back staring at the ceiling.


	3. Bonus: The Drunken Ringleader

Connor was sad to leave the dinner, but he didn’t want Hank to do anything disastrous. He made his way out into the chilly air, making the usual trip to Hank’s humble quarters. He felt his arms instinctively rub themselves when a cold wind blew through. 

 

He was also excited to see if anything would happen between his brother and Gavin while he was gone. He knew that they were endlessly pining after one another and just wanted Nines to man up and ask him out on a  _ real  _ date, not a dinner with him and Connor.

 

He approached the small house. Hank had bought property near the circus so he could easily commute but still have the comforts of home. People were allowed to use the amenities, but most decided to keep to themselves in their trailer.

 

Connor had found himself visiting it more then usual. If he was honest, he would admit he had feelings for Hank. His rough but lovable personality put Connor through a loop. He had always been into clean cut men, but Hank caught his attention and it hasn’t been wavered since.

 

Connor knew Hank would be put off by their age gap, or by the fact he most likely didn’t have feelings for Connor anyways, but for some reason Connor’s heart wouldn’t shut up. He looked up as he climbed the stairs to the house, knocking on the wood. No answer. He knocked again, and came to the conclusion Hank was most likely passed out. He started trying the door knob to find it locked. He sighed, hoping there was an extra key around.

 

He lifted the dirty old door mat, to no luck. He looked around for any obvious places he might have put it, to no avail. Not that the dimming light of the afternoon would help him see any options.

 

_ ‘The window it is,’  _ Connor sighed, leaving the porch and walking to one of the side windows. He frowned, disliking the thought of purposely breaking the window. He shook away the thought, elbowing the glass panel twice in order to try and break it. It didn’t give. He didn't want there to be an emergency. Hank could be hurt. He looked around for something to break it, picking up a rather large rock that lay in the yard. He chucked it at the window, a feeling of satisfaction and guilt crawling through his body. There was a rush of adrenaline at the sickening shatter noise and the thud of the rock hitting the inside floorboards. 

 

Connor threw himself through the window after tossing each crutch in, thanking God he didn’t get scratched too badly. The inside had smelled terrible. Alcohol and other various smells that shouldn't be put together. Sumo immediately came up to him and began nudging for pets. Connor did so, scratching behind his ears. He realised where one smell was coming from and gently pushed the dog away. Sumo needed a bath. 

 

“Hank?” Connor called, wincing when he almost stepped on the man. He looked down, hoping his suicidal tendencies hadn’t gotten the best of him. He knew that he sometimes participated in Russian roulette when drunk, but he had promised to never do it again after Connor had cried in frustration lecturing him one morning when Hank had finally been sober. It's why he would risk breaking the window now. He cared too much, no matter how stupid he felt for it sometimes.

 

He sighed in relief when he found no gun in sight, flipping him over to gage how out of it was. He crouched down groaning when he accidentally put too much pressure on his bad leg. The man let out a groan at the movement, making it known to Connor he wasn’t passed out, but rather too drunk to stand. 

 

Connor didn’t know which was worse. 

 

“Hank,” Connor coaxed softly, cupping the older man’s cheek. It was hard to lean down so much with one broken leg, but he was managing. He got another groan in response, and a light fluttering of the eyelids. Connor sighed. He needed to sober him up. He shook with both hands lightly, asking if he was okay once again in a slightly louder voice this time.

 

“Hm fine-” Hank grumbled trying to roll over and visibly barfing a bit in his own mouth. Connor watched as his eyes started to close again and Hank began drifting to sleep. There was no way Connor could move the man without a little help. He decided there was only one way he was going to keep him awake. He wiped his hands on his pants for a moment, and with a completely calm expression, he slapped Hank directly across the face. 

 

“Hank!” He shouted, “get off the floor.” He watched as Hank jolted up and winced. Looking pissed for a moment and then just confused. Connor got himself up ready to help support and carry some of Hanks weight. He left one crutch behind, using the other for balance.

 

“We’re going to the shower,” Connor informed him, planning to wake him up with some icy water. Hank hummed, smiling and out of it.

 

“Could at least ask me to dinner first,” he joked, causing Connor to blush. He hoisted Hank up, arm settling across his back. Hank stood, leaning to one side a bit. Connor decided to drop one crutch, leaning his weight on one and supporting Hank with his other arm.

 

“Wait a minute,” he slurred, face turning towards his. “You’re Connor,” he stated eyes drooping.

 

“Yes, as I always have been,” Connor teased, leading him to the bathroom. He pushed open the door with his foot, walking a few steps before gently placing Hank into the tub. 

 

“Sorry Hank,” he said, leaning and turning the ‘cold’ knob to full blast. He was met by angry yelling, along with confused screams of “What the hell?!”

 

Connor shut the water off, half smiling at the man that lay in the tub. He looked up at him and blinked, tilting his head.

 

“Connor?” He asked, looking around and taking in the settings around them. “What happened to your other crutch?” He asked, squinting his eyes. 

 

“I need to support you with one arm, I couldn’t do both at the same time,” Connor sighed out. He knew Hank was still drunk, just not as badly as before.

 

Hank just hummed, slowly trying to lift himself out of the bath. “Why’re you all dressed up?” He asked, flicking his eyes over Connor’s attire. “You look pretty,” he mumbled under his breath, standing up.

 

“Nines and I were going to have dinner with Gavin before I got your texts and came to check on you,” Connor said truthfully, starting to hop back where his other crutch lay. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt your date,” Hank grumbled, following him into the living room. Connor jolted, looking at Hank.

 

“It wasn’t a date, at least not for me. Don’t know if I could say the same for Nines,” Connor said, picking up his crutch and placing it under his armpit.

 

He turned around to find Hank closer then he was before, in his personal space. 

 

His breath hitches as Hank reaches his hands out, following them to make sure nothing happened. They reached his tie, tightening it. Connor could barely breathe, watching his movements intensely. Instead of retracting his hands, Hank kept them there and straightened out the ruffled fabric.

 

“Hank-“ Connor started, warning him to stop before he did anything he regretted. Hank stopped his hands.

 

“I’ll stop if you want,” Hank said, gazing into his eyes. Connor began breathing heavily, he didn’t know what to do. He hated not knowing what to do.

 

“I- no it’s okay I just-“ Connor said, but was cut off by Hank running his hands through his hair. 

 

“You always keep your hair so neat and tidy,” Hank said, fingers messing up the hairdo.

 

“Hank, we shouldn’t, you’re obviously intoxicated,” Connor mumbled anxiously, but couldn’t bring himself to take Hank’s hands out of his hair. 

 

The hands trailed out of his hair and down his sides, placing themselves on his hips and gripping tightly. Hank pulled him closer clumsily. Connor froze, every nerve on edge. This was wrong, he shouldn't let this happen. Hank slowly leaned in gliding his hands under Connor's shirt and pressed his hands and fingertips against Connors bare skin. Connor felt a whimper bubble up into his throat, but he repressed it, knowing this needed to end immediately. Hank was so close he could even smell the burn of everything he had been drinking. He realised how cold Hanks hands really felt.

 

“Hank, stop,” he forced himself to say, which had Hank immediately retracting his hands and moving to apologize. A hurt but understanding look showed on Hank's face. 

 

“It’s okay, let’s just get you to bed,” Connor said, hand taking Hank’s. 

 

They made there way there, Hank lying down and passing out almost immediately. Connor moved to rest a thick comforter over Hank, remembering he had a broken window and was semi soaked in cold water. Connor sat on his bed, watching him to make sure he was really asleep before getting up and setting a glass of water and aspirin next to his bed. 

 

_ ‘Shit’ _ he thought as the panic started to settle in.  _ ‘Shitshitshit’  _ and suddenly he was quickly out of the door, using his crutches to move quickly back to his trailer. His leg ached and his head spun. The grass was slightly wet making him nearly slip a few times in his rush. 

 

He cursed as tears began to well up in his eyes. He didn’t even know why he was so upset, he just felt the heartbreaking feeling of rejection, a part of him saying that Hank only did that because he was drunk. That in the morning he'd forget he ever thought of such a thing. 

 

He sniffled as his trailer came into view, wiping his eyes before swinging open the door. He couldn’t get up the stairs. He felt even more useless and helpless. He saw Nines and Gavin stand up, looking surprised. Nines immediately came to help him up the stairs, asking him what happened. 

  
“I don't-I don’t want to talk about it in front of the  _ guest _ ,” Connor said, sniffling as he put aside his crutches and started limping to his room. He heard a commotion behind him but he continued into his space, wiping his eyes as the tears started streaming down his cheeks.


	4. The Hospital Date

Gavin recalled back to Nine’s trailer. The nice clean, white and modern interior with hints of gray shades. The way the counters looked so empty of mess and how everything had its place. Everything even matched. He could still smell the slight cinnamon and vanilla aromas that seemed to cover the place. It felt so incredibly Nines. How could something and someone so put together and proper find anything about Gavin worthwhile? How could someone that smelled like Citrus and mint and cinnamon and vanilla that looked so incredibly beautiful under those bright lights still think for even a moment Gavin was worth kissing? Now he sat there on the floor, leaning against the bed and it’s surprisingly sturdy frame. The carpet bristles being pulled between his hands routinely. It was nervous tick he couldn’t help. He sighed, leaning his head back and staring at the many colorful lights above him. The hues almost danced in his eyes, enveloping his sight. He never really got to see the stars. In Detroit the light pollution stopped you from seeing anything but airplanes that when you were young you’d simply convince yourself were shooting stars until you saw the red or blue flashes from the undersides of wings. He knew there were places in Michigan you could. Farm lands and up north where it was snowy and serene. In his own mind he imagined he was more like Detroit. Where you couldn’t even see the stars unless an airplane flew by and tried to lie to your senses. Where half of it was broken down and the other half still being renovated. Nines was like those snowy forests filled with life, where you could see stars even on cloudy nights and feel quiet and calm, untouched perfect white color, and Gavin wished he would have kissed him. 

 

Asshat pawed their way onto Gavin’s lap, pulling him out of his thoughts. The lights reflected off of the cats fur and twinkled in its eyes. 

 

“What? I’m not upset, just got cat hair in my eyes because of you, you dipshit,” Gavin sniffed. He reached down and stroked the cats fluffy little head, watching as it brushed against him and began purring. The cat felt warm and cozy and like a piece of home he could never replace. He scratched Asshats chin affectionately before getting off the ground and brushing himself off. 

 

“I should get some sleep,” Gavin whispered to no one in particular, brushing his hand lightly against the made blankets. Feeling the smooth comforter slide under his fingertips. Nines had made his bed, he almost forgot. He smiled a sort of sad half smile knowing he’d never forgive himself for falling for that kind of guy. The kind of guy he didn’t deserve. 

 

~~~~

 

“Connor, he’s gone now really. I checked outside too he won’t hear you. Seriously what is wrong I’m-” Nines paused his half lecture turning to see Connors eyes wet with tears. He hadn’t ever cried so much before the circus, other than when Amanda got between them. Now it seemed like he was ashamed of it. He hid his emotions well behind a mask of optimism, calculating, and a calm demeanor rivaling that of a cardboard box with a smiley face drawn on it. Nines walked over to him and sitting next to him, leaving a foot of space between them. He didn’t want to crowd connor. He knew it was Hank. Connor never fell this hard before, not for anyone. 

 

“I don’t know how to explain it Nines,” Connor mumbled.

 

“Did you get rejected? What did he say?” Nines prodded angrily, knowing he shouldn't but he felt almost furious at anyone that would dare hurt his brother. 

 

“No! He-he came on to  _ me _ Nines,” Connor spat almost bitterly. Nines felt the air temperature drop. A question he wasn’t ready to ask. Connors messy hair and ruined shirt and tie had implications Nines wasn’t sure he fully trusted himself to draw a conclusion to. 

 

“You had sex with him?” Nines asked and immediately regretted it upon seeing Connors response.  Connor had a look Nines couldn’t quite decipher, which was alarming since they shared all looks with one another possible. 

 

“He tried to. I said no. Look, end of story I can figure this all out I just- Hanks actions tonight did not make any sense. He acted outside of his usual behavioral patterns even drunk,” Connor analyzed in the way he always did. When he couldn't be himself he reverted back to almost being some sort of mannequin or even more accurate, a robot. 

 

“What are you trying to say?” Nines questioned, not quite understanding what Connor was getting at. How could there be any question, any doubt in Connors mind that Hank had like him back now. After everything that had been evident in each of their interactions. The subtle way Hank drifted towards Connor as if being even a foot apart made him unhappy. The way Hank would sometimes unconsciously reach for Connors face to fix a hair or just touch him somehow. Even the way that Hank gazed at Connor when he wasn’t looking, with a glint in his eye that said it all. The only problem there was that Connor couldn’t see him when he did. Even if Nines had pointed this out to Connor before, there was never enough evidence to him. 

 

“All this time I’ve been saying to myself I was wrong to like Hank-,” There was a pause as Connor stopped himself.

 

“To love him?” I finished.

 

Connor simply nodded before replying, “I wasn’t prepared to be right.” 

 

~~~~

 

Gavin felt himself breaking out into a nervous sweat. The chill of the late night air creeping up his back and neck causing him to shiver a bit. He was practically ready to scream or yell or do something to tire himself out. He couldn't sleep even after ruining his bed and flopping around in different positions trying to get comfortable. His nerves were overactive and he was too bouncy and fidgety. He had tried to sleep for more than two hours and failed miserably. He sighed, not wanting to keep anybody else awake he crept back into his trailer. The lights bounced around in his dark eyes, calming him a bit. He almost felt a bizarre yet safe warmth underneath them. Asshat pranced up next to him, meowing in a displeased and annoyed tone. 

 

“Me too buddy, me too,” Gavin snorted, plopping onto the ground next to the front end of his bed and leaning on the surprisingly firm frame. He plucked Asshat into his lap and pet the cat absentmindedly. The little shit started purring, which made Gavin feel a little better about his failure of a lovelife. 

 

“Mrooooow,” The cat peered up at him as it meowed.

“I don’t know I just, if I stayed would I have let him kiss me…. Should I have!? Help me out here Asshat,” He vented half seriously. The cat grunted in response.

 

“You’re right! I’m overthinking things. I just have to be forward with him, but I can’t be too forward! We’ve established he wants to fuck. That's a good start,” Gavin stopped his tangent and paused his petting of the cat. Asshat placed a paw on Gavin’s stationary hand, signalling for him to continue giving attention. 

 

“I’ll ask him for a real date tomorrow. We can actually go out. You’re a genius Asshat, I have to see this through until the end and figure out if he’s actually bearable to be around!” Gavin picked the cat up in his arms by his scruffy little torso. He was greeted with a displeased meow. Gavin cradled the cat quickly into his arms as if it were a baby and leaned in close. The cat placed its paws on Gavin’s face and licked the tip of his nose affectionately. Gavin smiled a big, wide, and dorky smile that he was sure only Asshat could make him smile. He might be a hot mess, but at least he had the best cat and/or wingman the universe had ever known. He carefully placed the cat back onto the ground and made his way to the lights, turning them off. He sat there in the darkness for a minute, realising that he sort of missed them. Still there was no way he’d be able to sleep with them on, and he resigned himself to the comfort of his bed. 

 

The next morning he awoke around nine AM. The trailer felt stuffy and he realised he had been drooling on his pillow case. He frowned as he noticed the fact he was unable to breathe through his nose. He groaned, becoming aware of the soreness in his throat.

 

_ ‘Great,’  _ he thought,  _ ‘I’m sick.’  _ The thought was followed by a coughing fit, Gavin shoving his face into his elbow in an attempt to cover them. He got up, hand reaching out to grab the nightstand as the world around him began to spin. He shuffled over to the medicine cabinet, opening the cabinet and pulling out his bottle of painkillers. He popped the lid, pouring two into his palm. A discarded water bottle with  a few precious sips of water remaining in it sat on his counter, so he grabbed it and used what was left to take his pills. He swallowed hard and had to resist the urge to gag. He hated having to take pills but he still had a lot to learn from Kamski. 

 

He got dressed in the comfiest clothes he could find, realizing he had fallen asleep in his outfit from the date yesterday. He didn’t look like much but today wasn’t exactly the day to try and be impressing anyone. He almost wished he could just sleep for a few months and wake up when he didn’t have to worry about getting a date or learning magic, but he did have to admit that he wasn't as lonely as he was before. Not to mention he was excited to see the choreographer, Tina, once again. She seemed like the kind of person he could be good friends with. 

 

He packed up his supplies and some cold medicine for the training session and made his way out of the trailer as well as he could in his current state. The air was a bit humid. He noticed a few puddles littered around the lot with all the trailers. Some of the other performers were just getting out of their trailers too. Markus, the mysterious animal tamer was talking to the blonde contortionist and another women with an athletic build that Gavin had seen practicing her aim with some festive looking knives the last time he was with Tina. 

 

He watched as the girl playfully punched Markus in the arm, causing him to visibly wince in pain before pretending he felt nothing. Gavin held back a laugh, which turned into a rough cough. 

 

“You alright?” Nines called from a few yards away, helping his limping brother through the slightly muddied grass. 

 

“Sick,” Gavin gave his best attempt at a shout, but his throat made it come out as a gargled mess. Gavin noticed the concern that littered Nine’s face. He cleared his throat quickly and continued, “It's nothing bad it’ll be gone in a few days! What you worried about me or somethin’ pussy?” Gavin laughed a bit trying to break the tension.

 

Nines just sighed in response before turning to his brother and whispering something in his ear. Connor nodded and quicker than Gavin could blink the cripple was on his way back into the trailer. 

 

“Walk with me,” Nines chirped up in an arrogant and demanding tone. 

 

“Wow, some brother you are. I have both of my legs and you just fuckin’ left him!” Gavin retorted, breaking into another coughing fit through his laugh.  _ ‘Fuck, gotta stop doing that,’  _ He thought to himself. Nines gave a quick worried glance before covering it up with more of a nonchalant expression. He grabbed Gavin’s shoulders gently, turning him to face directly into Nines’ chest. Gavin felt a bit embarrassed about his height but didn't have much time to think of a witty comment before Nines was placing a hand on his forehead. 

 

“You have a fever,” Nines stated, frowning a bit. He grabbed Gavin’s jaw and tilted Gavin’s toward his own. Gavin felt himself swallow thickly, wincing at the pain it caused. He looked up into Nines’ eyes, noticing their stark blue color scanning every inch of his face. 

 

“Say ah,” Nines ordered blankly. Gavin raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, opening his mouth and making a mocking ‘ahh’ sound. Nines scanned the inside of Gavin’s mouth before offering the statement, “Well it’s not strep throat. Still, you shouldn’t work too hard today.”

 

Gavin closed his mouth, awkwardly staring at Nines’ hands, still cupping his face. Nines noticed what he was doing and quickly moved his hands away, wiping them against his sides and clearing his throat quickly. Gavin smirked a bit at the gesture. 

 

“You just keep getting more and more handsy lately don’t you?” Gavin teased. 

 

“Oh?” Nines replied in a questioning tone, “I thought you’d like it better that way.” Gavin felt his temperature rise, unsure if it was the fever or his current situation. He watched as Nines slowly wrapped his arms around him and gently held his hands there for a moment, a devious smile playing at his lips. Gavin held back a coughing fit and instead just held his breath, which to be completely honest would already have happened even if he wasn’t sick.

 

“You know this completely ruined my plans,” Gavin managed to say nervously. Nines tilted his head slightly seemingly signaling for Gavin to continue, “I wanted to ask you on a real date, away from the circus and head into town.” 

 

Nines smiled letting go of Gavin just as gently as he was holding him, “Well that sounds like a wonderful idea to me,” He reassured. “I think I even have a place in mind. You do have a sick day today, so I’ll call Hank and let him know.” 

 

Gavin glanced back at the tent, noticing most everyone at the entrance talking as they disappeared into the mess of red and yellow. He did have to admit to himself getting a day off sounded fun, and a day off with Nines sounded well, even better. 

 

“Thanks Nines. You might still be a pussy but I do appreciate your help,” Gavin joked, causing Nines to sigh a bit as he pulled out his phone and dialed Hank. 

 

According to Nines, Hank didn’t really give a fuck what they did and was apparently too hungover to care. What a kind and caring boss.

 

”I should still practice today, the show is in like, what? Two days?” Gavin suggested, suddenly nervous that he wouldn't recover before then. The humid air of the outside suddenly felt as if it threatened to suffocate him. He knew all of the smaller tricks by heart, but the larger more complicated stunts were in need of some tune ups. 

 

”Ah you didn't get the memo? Amanda, the absolute angel, cussed out Hank and got everyone an extra two weeks. The schedules have been updated already and everybody who bought tickets was notified. They just told everyone it was because of an injury,” Nines explained, guiding Gavin to the lot where his car was supposedly parked. 

 

”So is everyone happy about that or?” Gavin offered the question a bit lightly, unsure what he was trying to find out. He just didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of angry and unreasonably fit people that may or may not take it out on the rookie. 

 

”I’d stay away from North, the knife thrower. She hates setbacks like this. Also, she has quite the temper. Even though this morning she did seem pretty happy,” Nines had a distant, far off look about him as he spoke. He was definitely planning something. Gavin just had no clue what that was supposed to be. He continued following Nines to the lot, spotting a row of various vehicles. His own broken down car parked far away from the others, left out in a bittersweet manner. Nines nudged Gavin gently and pointed at his car. It was a sleek, clean, silver car. The wheels were so clean they practically acted as mirrors. There was one thing about the car that nearly set off another laugh-coughing fit. It was ridiculously tiny. At least, compared to most of the cars in the lot it seemed like a clown car. Unusually fitting for a circus maybe, but for a six foot two giant with beautiful eyes, not so much. 

 

”Tha-That’s your car?” Gavin snickered a bit, holding back a string of insults, most involving dick jokes. 

 

”Its energy efficient, what do you expect me to say? I know exactly how ridiculous it looks. Believe me, you aren't the first to notice,” Nines stated, a slight defensiveness dripping from his tone. 

 

”Don't you need leg room?!” Gavin pointed out, practically ready to cry, but still holding back his laugh. 

 

”Look, it was Connor's idea. He went on a health kick around the same time he decided that we need to do everything in our power to save the sea turtles or whatever. It's an eco friendly option!” Nines continued, trying to sell the idea to Gavin, but he wasn't doing a very good job. 

 

”Understandable, sea turtles are very important. One question though, exactly how much of a pussy are you? On a scale from like one to ten just uh, let me know,” Gavin snorted. Nines apparantly decided not to dignify his snide remarks with a response, deciding instead to walk to the drivers side door and crouch into his tiny, tiny, turtle friendly car. Gavin didn't exactly know where they were going, but as soon as he sat down inside of the car next to Nines, he didn't really care. Despite being sick, cramped, and unable to breath through his nose, he wore a wide, goofy, smile upon his face. 

 

~~~~

 

”Why in the fuck are we at a hospital?” Gavin asked, his tone of voice shifting into panicked frustration. Nines simply sighed, a triumphant feeling of pride blooming in his chest. He knew as soon as they got there that Gavin wouldn't particularly be happy about it. 

 

”We're making sure you're okay, that’s what,” Nines chirped up, putting the car into park, turning it off and removing the key. He glanced over at Gavin, a serene look on his face as he gently gripped Gavin’s hand in his own, bringing it close to his lips and placing a gentle kiss there, “can't have your highness feeling this way for our date, can we?”

 

Gavin’s face exploded into a deep red, causing Nines to smile fondly and place the hand back in its original location. He slowly opened his car door, a sense of relief flooding through his body as he stretched his legs out of the containment and stood. He had parked near the front entrance of the walk in clinic. He was unsure if Gavin was insured and figured this would be the safest option. His attention was drawn by the sound of Gavin emerging from his vehicle, remnants of his embarrassed state left on his face as he shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way over to Nines.  Nines gaze fell on the cleanly glass doors.

 

”You better kiss more than just my hand after this,” he grumbled, causing Nines to smirk slightly as he rested a hand at the small of Gavin’s back and led him inside. The waiting room was large for a walk in clinic, the air laced in a musty and sanitized scent. Small cushioned chairs lined the space beside a desk on the right where a larger woman with her hair in a bun sat, her dark skin contrasting the pale white tones around her. Her lips were curled in a friendly smile, greeting a patient happily and handing said patient their prescription. 

 

Nines noticed Gavin’s nervous glances around, and did his best to stay close in order to reassure him. There was a small crowd of people, a younger pregnant women sitting with her husband, a small child playing on a toy Lego table, apparently destroying a small city with a spaceship as his mother chattered into her phone, and a few miscellaneous people sniffling.

 

Nines guided Gavin to the front desk, smiling pleasantly at the women. Her name tag read ‘Rose,’ Nines noted. The shorter man beside him continued to fidget, causing Nines to shift his hand from Gavin’s back to wrapped around his waist.

 

”Good morning, how may I help you two?” The receptionist spoke in a gentle, reassuring voice that made Gavin visibly calm down just a small bit. 

 

”We just wanted to get a small check up. Make sure there's nothing seriously wrong with my, uh,” Nines paused, looking over at Gavin. What should he call him? He’s definitely more than a friend, but they hadn’t made anything official. Why was he having a dilemma over this at a receptionist desk?

 

”We fuck,” Gavin interrupted slyly, causing the receptionist to raise an eyebrow. 

 

”Oh honey I knew, trust me,” She replied, smiling and writing something down, handing them a slip, “Your wait shouldn't be too long,” she finished. Gavin quickly signed it handing it back for the woman to check before gesturing for Nines to take it.

 

Nines, still recovering from the comment Gavin made, nodded silently and took it. He turned away, making his way to sit with Gavin in tow behind him. Nines decided to sit in a corner as he enjoyed the homely and warm feel of the place.

 

The wait felt like an eternity despite the welcoming aromas of cinnamon and essential oils. Everyone in the place before them one by one entered through the doors leading to where Nines assumed they would give you a check up and then each leaving the same doors respectfully, stopping at the desk before then exiting as happily as they were capable of. The young man ushering people into the back shared a resemblance with the receptionist, Rose, and Nines couldn't help but notice his lackluster attitude in contrast with everyone else working here. He peeked out of the door and half heartedly called for Gavin Reed. Nines got Gavin's attention with a small tap on his thigh, as he was playing a game on his phone. Gavin looked up and gave Nines a nervous glance.

 

”You're coming with me, right?” Gavin mumbled dejectedly, taking Nines hand in his own for a moment before nervously placing it back down. 

 

”Of course, and you say  _ I’m  _ the pussy,” Nines teased, meaning to be affectionate but clearly making Gavin pout a bit. Nines placed his hands around Gavin’s face, cupping his cheeks protectively. The taller man leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on Gavin’s forehead and holding it there before letting go dramatically. 

 

”I might actually barf, just get back here,” The younger man at the door groaned. 

 

”Adam! Shut your mouth! We smile at the patients, not insult them! I raised you to be a kind boy.” The receptionist huffed,  turning to Nines and Gavin, “You two are adorable, don’t listen to him,” She laughed. Nines quickly stood up and led a bashful Gavin to the door, following this ‘Adam’ kid, who was indeed apparently related to the receptionist after all. As they walked through the door, the immediate sound of a young girl giggling caught Nines’ attention. The source of the noise quickly came into view, running through the hallways. Nines paused, recognizing the girl as Kara’s daughter, Alice.

 

”Alice, what did I say about running in the halls?” a voice called, deep and masculine with a hint of fond desperation. Alice quickly turned, frowning and saying sorry.

 

”But look Dad! Mr. Gavin is here!” She giggled, pointing towards Gavin and skipping towards him.

 

”Hey Alice,” Gavin said, letting a small ‘oof’ out as Alice trapped him in a bear hug, “what’re you doing here?” he questioned, wrapping his arms around the small girl. 

 

”Dad said it was take your kid to work day!” She exclaimed excitedly. Nines attention was drawn to the voice that called out to Alice beforehand, recognizing him as Luther, the circus’ strongman. He cocked his head slightly, knowing faintly of him and Kara’s relationship, but not an extensive amount. 

 

Gavin appeared to not know anything of it, though, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked between Luther and Alice. 

 

”You’re the strongman, right? Why do you work here?” He asked, retracting his arms from Alice and standing. He looked like a dwarf standing next to Luther, and he seemed to feel like it as well, slight intimidation on his features.

 

”The circus doesn’t provide enough income, even with Kara working as the manager, so I decided to use my medical degree for something and became a nurse,” Luther explained, smiling and gesturing for Gavin to follow him. 

 

”And, you and Kara? You guys are married?” Gavin asked, Nines beginning to walk alongside him. Any of the previous tension from Gavin’s posture seemed to have melted, thankfully, but Nines still felt himself placing a hand on his back and keeping close.

 

Luther nodded, stopping in front of a scale and machine with various devices hooked to it. 

 

”Yep, it’s been six years since she made me the happiest man in the world,” he said, smiling fondly. Nines watched as Alice began playing with her stuffed animal in the corner, stepping away from Gavin to approach her.. “Please remove your shoes and step onto the scale, Mr. Reed,” Luther said, taking out a clipboard and a pen. 

 

”Ugh, please just call me Gavin,” the brunette pleaded, before Nines redirected his attention to Alice and kneeled down. 

 

”Hi Alice,” he offered, smiling as the little girl looked up at him.

 

”Hi Uncle Connor! I’m glad your leg is better!” she called joyfully, placing her stuffed animal on the counter.

 

Nines felt his heart drop a bit and his facial expression fell as he chuckled a bit in slight disappointment. Gavin snorted, holding back a laugh before breaking out into yet another coughing fit. He shook harshly, his throat apparently worse then before. Nines looked on worried, but stayed quiet, putting his hands together in front of him in a polite manner.

 

”I’m-uh-I’m not Connor, Alice, I’m Nines, remember?” He explained, watching as realization poured into Alice’s facial features. 

 

”Oh my gosh, I’m sorry Mr. Nines, you just look exactly like Uncle Connor,” she apologized, frown overtaking her face. Nines felt his heart drop even further when Alice called him ‘Mr. Nines,’ obviously not comfortable enough to call him Uncle Nines.

 

”He only looks like Connor if you don’t look closely,” Gavin said from his seat, pausing to let Luther take his temperature, which read an alarming one hundred point six. “Nines has those really pr- uh I mean, he has those blue eyes while Connor has brown, that’s the main difference,” he continued, blushing as he cut himself off. “There's also a small freckle right above his right eyebrow, and I don’t think I’ve noticed that on Connor. Nines has also got a better face, in my own humble opinion,” the brunette finished, smiling at Nines from across the small space. The words caused Nines’ heart to jump, heat flooding his cheeks and fondness filling his chest. 

 

”Thank you, Mr. Gavin! Now I’ll know who’s who,” she smiled, returning her gaze to Nines and giving him a big hug. Nines paused, before wrapping his arms around Alice and hugging her tightly.

 

”Let’s move to your room, then I can get the doctor and he can check you out,” Luther said, Nines attention was drawn as Gavin stood and swayed a bit. He was on his feet, moving to steady the smaller man in an instant. The brunette rolled his eyes, but a smile was plastered on his face as Nines slipped his arm around his waist again.

 

They made their way into the room, Gavin hopping up on the chair covered in paper. It made a crunching sound as it adjusted to the new weight, indenting in the shape of Gavin. The room smelled even more sterile than outside. Nines stood beside him, turning to sit in the small chair provided for any company. Luther simply nodded, pulling out a small stool for Alice to sit on. He grabbed a stethoscope, moving to place the cold metal on Gavin’s back. He mumbled something about taking deep breaths, moving the small tool to certain spots. All the while this was happening Alice happily spun in circles on the stool, humming and keeping herself entertained. Luther finished his examination after poking, prodding, and shining various lights.

 

”Here, say 'ah’,” Luther requested, holding his light and gesturing towards Gavin's face. A small blush ran across Gavin's face and he cleared his throat a bit, probably remembering his interaction with Nines earlier. Despite the obvious embarrassment Gavin did so, opening his mouth and making the noise, this time a much raspier and weak, almost wheezing sound escaped him. 

 

”Hmm, that doesn't sound good,” Luther commented dryly, turning around and typing something in on his computer. Nines was surprised the keyboard didn't break in half. 

 

”No shit Sherlock. I think it's getting worse. It sure as hell feels worse,” Gavin held his face, “My nose is pounding and I feel a little dizzy now.”

 

”Can you describe all of your symptoms so far?” Luther requested politely, turning around with paper and pencil in hand. Gavin went over everything as Nines made a mental note. His symptoms so far included fever, dry and sore throat, coughing, muscle pains, and dizziness. 

 

”Sounds like cold or flu to me, but the dizziness could be from dehydration. How much water do you drink and when's the last time you had any?” Luther continued his questions, glancing up at Gavin now. 

 

”Uh, not often actually,” Gavin admitted scratching the scar on his nose nervously. Nines realised he had been staring at it for a bit. He wanted to know the story behind it, but it might also be a touchy subject. He just focused his attention instead on the clean white walls and made a mental note to make Gavin drink more water. 

 

”Ah, yeah that would explain things. Just make sure to get some rest and drink plenty of fluids, the whole nine yards and all that. You can pick up some over the counter medication for your symptoms if you'd like. Make sure if you're fever hits unusually high and spikes randomly or if you experience anything unusual to contact us,” Luther explained as Gavin nodded in response. Gavin had started swinging his legs back and forth in anticipation while on the table, considering they couldn't touch the ground. The action made Nines smile a bit because of how cute it was. Gavin seemed to be growing impatient, and he hopped off of the table after getting the okay from Luther. Luther handed him a paper and informed him to give it to rose. 

 

They exited the room into where they were originally waiting. Nines felt Gavin slip his hand into one of his own, and Nines made sure to hold it there, safe and warm in order to comfort Gavin. It seemed the longer they stood at the desk and waited for Rose, the receptionist, to get their medicine, as suggested by Luther, that Gavin became increasingly more restless. Finally the time came to leave through the same glass doors and head back to the car. Gavin looked a bit out of it, and Nines helped him move his seat back for more room. 

 

The drive back to the circus’ plot of land was calm and quiet. Gavin, as Nines had noticed, had to continuously avoid falling asleep during this ride. His eyes would slowly close and he’d lean onto the seat belt for a small moment, before jumping up and looking on with stubborn determination. It was adorable. They pulled into the lot in the same parking space and Gavin practically jumped out of the car. His arms stretched high above his head as he let out a long and still adorable sounding yawn that made Nines want to wrap his arms around him and hold him close, keeping him warm while he got some well needed rest. He shook the thoughts away, realising that he never usually thought like this. Opening the door to the car and carefully stepping out he closed his door and started walking. Gavin quickly followed behind, an interesting and suspicious look on his face. Nines slowed his pace to make sure Gavin could keep up. There was the sudden feeling of arms being wrapped around Nines sides and he nearly lost balance. Gavin was hugging him from behind, leaning on him heavily and nestling his face into Nines shoulder blades. 

 

”We should go back to  _ my _ trailer tonight,” Gavin cooed, breathing hot air through Nines’ shirt and causing him to shiver a bit at the weird sensation. 

 

”Yes, you should get some rest and water,” Nines replied, holding up the small white bag of cold and flu medicine and continuing to walk, dragging Gavin behind him. 

 

Gavin groaned, letting go of Nines and instead walking beside him groggily. They made it the trailer at a snail’s pace before Gavin excitedly grabbed Nines wrist and dragged him into the door. 

 

”You know what would make this day much much better?” Gavin mumbled in a sleepy voice, taking Nines’ hands and leading them to his own hips. Nines sighed defeatedly. He started rubbing small circles into the fabric covering Gavin’s hips, causing the shorter man to hum and lean in slightly.

 

”What would make this day better, Gavin?” He questioned, eyeing the brunette with a cocked eyebrow.

 

”If you took me to my bed, and fucked me so hard I couldn’t walk tomorrow,” he drawled, causing Nines to smirk slightly. 

 

”Is that so?” Nines began as he crouched a bit lower on the ground and wrapped the full length of his arms around Gavin's waist. He quickly heaved Gavin over his shoulder, carrying him to his bed and dropping him there with a bounce, “Because I think you should get some rest.”

 

”What?! Come on, Nines,” Gavin whined, jerking up to grab at the taller man. Nines fell forward on top of Gavin using his arms to catch himself and make sure he didn't crush him as the loopy brunette pulled at him, arms wrapped around Nines’ neck. 

 

”Let me go get you some water Reed, you're out of it,” Nines said, prying Gavins hands off. 

 

”Babe pleeaase~” Gavin called. Nines flinched a bit at being called babe. He made his way to the sink, filling one of the few plastic cups Gavin had with some water.

 

”Sorry, I don't know what you liked being called yet,” Gavin continued, attempting to crawl off the bed but plopping down in exasperation, giving up clumsily. 

 

”You'll find out eventually,” Nines teased, leaning over Gavin and handing him the water. Gavin sat up taking a sip and peering over his cup at Nines. 

 

”I bet it's daddy,” Gavin retorted taking another drink of water. Nines choked on his own spit, bringing his hand to his mouth and holding back a cough. How bad was his fever? 

 

”I can call you that from now on,” Gavin suggested, seemingly lost in thought with a smile on his face. 

 

”That's quite alright Gavin, Nines will do. Now get some sleep,” Nines demanded more sternly then before, tiring of Gavins endless flirting and loopy horniness. He wasn't in his right mind, but still Nines was tempted to mess with him some more, see just how ridiculous Gavin would act. Nines turned grabbing the medicine bag and plucking the small bottle from inside. He popped off the lid and small plastic cup that came with it. He read the instructions grabbing a single pill and setting the bottle down. He walked over to Gavin. 

 

”Open up,” He chided, smirking slightly at the implications. Gavin smiled deviously, unaware at what Nines was holding. 

 

”Anything you want~” Gavin replied, opening his mouth and leaning towards Nines. Nines popped the pill into his mouth and held Gavin jaw with his thumb pressed on Gavin's chin. He slowly closed Gavin's mouth waiting to hear him swallow. Gavin gulped quickly, his pupils dilating as he stared directly into Nines’. 

 

”Now sleep,” Nines stated, smiling gently and caressing Gavin's face. A look of disappointment fell upon Reed's features. 

 

”I can't sleep this early unless I get rid of some energy Nines,” Gavin attempted to persuade the man with no luck. Still, Nines slowly slid onto the bed and lie there on his back, staring at the ceiling. Gavin crawled towards him and laid against his chest. Nines smiled and rolled over, wrapping his other arm around Gavin and staring into his brown eyes. Gavin huddled closer mumbling something unintelligible into Nine's chest. 

 

”Was the date good enough for you?” Nines asked jokingly, running his hand absentmindedly through Gavin's messy brown hair, the man almost purring. 

 

”Mhmm, and it even ended with you in my bed like I wanted,” Gavin said, causing Nines to roll his eyes, a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
